A Courtier's Life
by Satan'sLittleLamb
Summary: Katherine Boleyn was the youngest Boleyn, starting court at the age of thirteen. Wishing to part from the shadows of Mary and Anne, Katherine will do anything to be different, even if that means to turn on her family's name. She never imagined she catch the king's eyes though.
1. Chapter 1

**A Courtier's Life:**

_**Katherine Boleyn was the youngest Boleyn, starting court at the age of thirteen. Wishing to part from the shadows of Mary and Anne, Katherine will do anything to be different, even if that means to turn on her family's name. She never imagined she catch the king's eyes though.**_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1) 28 June, 1491 - Henry VIII is born**

**2) 1499 - Mary Boleyn is born**

**3) 1507 - (?) Anne Boleyn is born (as is Jane Seymour)**

**4) 1520 - Affair between Henry VIII and Mary Boleyn starts**

**5) 4 February, 1520 - Mary Boleyn marries William Carey**

**6) March, 1526 - Affair between Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn beings (Henry VIII's and Mary's affair ended a year earlier.)**

**7) January, 1533 - Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn marry**

**8) 7 September, 1533 - Elizabeth I is born**

**9) 19 May, 1536 - Anne Boleyn is executed (Henry VII marries Jane Seymour on the 30th.)**

**10) 28 January, 1547 - Henry VIII dies.**

**Hello my readers!**

**Thank you for reading this first chapter :) it really means a lot. As you can see, this is under the category TV Tudors. I just wanted to make something clear: I have only watched half of the first season of Tudors, so I apologize in advanced for the events, people, and scenes that do not go along with the show. I tend to, however, to finish the show.**

**This story will mostly have elements from The Other Boleyn Girl. If you have not seen the movie, I recommend you do you so, and read the book as well (I loved the book!). **

**All my knowledge that is going into this story is facts from the books I've read, copyrights can be found at the end of this chapter, historical facts, and my own knowledge on this era and the Tudor Dynasty. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:1522, Spring**

"Katherine!"

It was a sunny morning. The birds were chirping outside the castle, streaks of sunlight made a garden of dust. The servants were awake, preparing the breakfast for the king and queen, but the courtiers still slept, all but George.

"Katherine."

George Boleyn had awakened by dawn. He had dressed for the morning and went in search of his sister. He knew the oldest Boleyn, Mary, was at home with their parents, the second oldest, Anne, was still in France, so that left the youngest, Katherine.

"Katherine, wake up!"

He rounded the corner and pushed the bedroom doors open. There he saw Katherine- she had the covers over her tiny body, shielding the morning away.

"Oh, Tiny," George sighed. He opened the curtains, letting the sun in.

Katherine hissed at the sudden invasion of the sunlight. "George, get out!" She bunched the covers closer to her face and shoved a pillow on her head as well.

George yanked the covers down. "Wake up! It's a beautiful morning; the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you lay here wasting away."

"I will waste all I want," Katherine snapped. She sat up and pushed her auburn waist hair out of her face. "And stop with the antics, George. I know Anne is coming back today."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Why should I be?"

"Your sister is coming home!"

"Oh yes, so let's stop everything. Anne will waltz in here like she owns the castle. We shall go back to listening to her. Father and uncle can't go a day without Anne putting in her thoughts. Let me put my thoughts in for once."

George chuckled. "I'd like to hear that. Get up now, Tiny."

"Get out, George." Katherine had stood up out of her bed, not caring that her brother was seeing her in her sheer white nightgown.

"Hurry now," George said. He shielded his eyes from his sister as she pulled at the strings of her clothing. "You could have waited for me to leave, sister."

"I told you to get out, brother."

Katherine had no shame, George knew that. He just couldn't understand why men always overlooked his youngest sister. She was beautiful, the perfect combination of both Anne and Mary. She had auburn colored hair, a mixture of a golden honey and light chocolate.

With milk colored skin that resembled the pale moon, freckles joined to the captivating lure of her complexion. Her eyes were not of a Boleyn, they were a Howard. The pale sliver eyes were alluring, they were mysterious and dangerous. It seemed that with one look, Katherine could turn men to stone, granting her the nickname Medusa to the people of court.

When men finally noticed Katherine, they always took the same approach. Talk to her, ask her of her status in the court, and court her – or at least try to court her. Katherine was independent; men surly liked that about her. She'd be a wife who wasn't constantly crying for their husband, asking for help always. She'd hold her own ground, finding a way to handle problems. One thing they could not overlook though was her inexperience of sex.

At the age of thirteen, Katherine should have already been married, pregnant with her first child. Yet she refused every man presented to her. She wouldn't tell a soul why she wouldn't marry. Mary said Katherine would was looking for love, Anne said she was too foolish, but George assumed that Katherine would prefer a female lover.

Katherine heard all these whispered assumptions about her, but couldn't find it in herself to care. All thoughts were incorrect, though.

"Did you get the word?"

"You're still here?" Katherine looked over her naked shoulder at her brother, who was covering his eyes.

"Could you answer me, please? It's infuriating when you do that."

Katherine laughed. "Alright, alright. Word of what?"

"The Queen has given birth to a still born." The words were spoken in a rushed breath. No one was to know of this, not yet.

Quickly, Katherine turned around, clutching the untied top of gown to her chest. "How do you know this? George, look at me."

Without hesitation, George uncovered his face and looked his sister in the eyes. "The King has told our uncle, sister. They are not publicizing this news in haste, but the King needed to talk to someone."

Katherine shook her head and turned back around. She felt no sympathy for her King; she knew something heart-aching would come of this pregnancy. Katherine had stood by her Queen for the six months of her pregnancy, and each time the King would join them, he'd talk about the son Queen Catherine of Aragon was carrying.

Katherine could see the whirlwind of emotions swirling through the Queen's tired eyes. She knew her majesty stayed up late at night, praying to God for the child to be a boy. The Queen was so in love with the King, she wanted so badly to please him, and it disgusted Katherine. The King should be content with the child he has. Mary was a fine princess, she was so eager to learn everything, but she wanted her father to accept her more.

"Poor her majesty, poor Mary." Katherine stepped out of the nightgown and headed towards the tub filled with warm water. She sunk into the water and wasted no time washing herself.

George turned his back, staring out the window. "The poor King."

"What is poor of him? His majesty can lay with any woman and produce an heir." Katherine washed the suds of soap off her skin before she wrinkled. "He already has."

"Yet it is not the Queen's. It was a mistress's son."

Her clothing awaited her one the chair closet to the bed, and with slowness, Katherine began to dress herself. "If he wanted to, the King could persuade her majesty into claiming the child as hers'."

George snorted. "That Spanish blood makes her stubborn."

"I'm stubborn, is there something wrong with that?"

"You're not Spanish."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Could you tie my corset for me?"

"Why can't you call for a servant?"

"Because that is wasting time. Just do it, George. I'm decent; you will not see any part of me you wish not to see." A coy smile crept to her lips. "Unless you have fantasies of seeing something."

George lurched forwards, clutching his stomach. He gagged. "You'll burn in hell with that mouth of yours, Tiny"

"I'll be warm and cozy then. Come now, you're wasting daylight!"

With a heavy sigh, George obeyed his little sister. He fumbled with the strings, at a lost with them. "How do you women do this?"

"Oh, you men are babies. We women have to wear this tight, uncomfortable corset for your eyes to linger on our bosoms, and we even carry your children for nine months, knowing whether or not…"

George pulled at a string of her hair. "Shut up, Tiny. I was merely implying that the corset resembles a death trap."

"You act as if you've never dealt with a corset before, brother."

George's face blossomed with a pink blush. "You need to go to confession."

"What for?" Katherine asked innocently, grunting as George tightened and pulled the strings. "I'm not the one deflowering virgins."

George's eyes widened. "Katherine, shut up! If anyone were to figure out…"

"Oh, calm down, brother," Katherine laughed. She did greatly enjoy teasing him.

Once George was done, he spun Katherine around and smiled. "Beautiful." He brushed his knuckles along the silky skin of her jaw. When she blushed, he grabbed her chin to make sure she didn't look down. "Such a beauty shouldn't hide itself."

"Oh, George," Katherine breathed, her breath fanning his face.

George lowered his head until his forehead leaned against hers. How a man could deny her, he'll never know. "Get ready," he whispered. He placed a kiss on her nose, trying to count the freckles around it. He gave her a quick hug before opening the door.

"Get ready for what?"

"The King is coming to our home tomorrow." George walked out the door; leaving it open, knowing Katherine would be joining him soon.

* * *

**Phew! That was five pages, and I could have wrote more, but I felt like that would have taken away aspects of the story. **

**So what do you think of Katherine? I don't want her to be a Mary-Sue, because there are many Mary-Sues. Trust me, she won't always be this stubborn and dismissive towards her king. Henry has a certain type, and he spent his whole life looking for that in all his wives and mistresses, but he never found it :( **

**Henry VIII was much more than a womanizer who saw his wives only good for bearing sons (and got rid of them when they couldn't produce him an heir), and his mistresses only good for sex. His childhood, like always, has much to do with his views on females and that all shall be revealed as the story continues.**

**Check out my other stories as well.**

**Please review and tell me how I did :)**

_**~The Other Boleyn Girl**_

**By Philippa Gregory **

**Copyright © 2001 Philippa Gregory Ltd.****All right reserved.  
****ISBN: 0-7432-6983-7**

******~_The Other Tudors: Henry VIII's Mistresses and Bastards_**

******By Philippa Jones**

******ISBN-13: 9781435122628 **

**Publisher: Sterling**

**Publication date: 5/20/2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!**

**10 reviews, 13 favorites, and 15 follows! Guys, you have made me so damn happy :)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Fairydaisy777 - You were my first reviewer! Thank you**

**Gin (anonymous) - Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus - Thank you so much!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle - Henry/OC has always been my favorite too. Thank you so much :) and to answer your question, Katherine is 13 years old.**

**Angel-sama (anonymous) - Thank you!**

**RHatch89 - Thank you! :)**

**TwilightEclps - Thank you! **

**DaniNatureGirl313 - Thank you, lovely. If you need any help with your story, just PM me and I'll help ASAP. **

**Heartless-Princess33 - Thank you!**

**LadyAnneBullen17 - Thank you so much! I've read a few of your stories before and they were awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 1522, Spring, Mary's Wedding**

Once again, Anne, who had returned from France, was playing with her baby sister's hair.

Katherine swatted at her older sister. "Stop it, Anne. You know I hate that."

Anne laughed, but did not listen. "Oh, Kitty, you act like you're going to burst into flames."

Katherine growled, "Don't call me that!" Blast her grandmother for nicknaming her Kitty-Kat when she was a little girl.

Hush," George said. "Stop it, this is Mary's day."

Katherine craned her neck around and looked at Anne. She was wearing a light plum colored dress, her hair down like usual with a smile on her face. It go unnoticed to Katherine that Anne's hem line was an inch or two shorter and that her corset was done a little too tightly, bearing her chest out even more.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to spoil it for her, right, Anne?"

"Of course not." Anne stood up and grabbed the flowers out of the vase. "Come, let's go see our sister." She walked up the stairs.

George pulled Katherine back a little as they followed. "Be civil, Tiny."

Katherine rolled her eyes and followed her siblings into Mary's room.

In all her beauty, stood Mary, in an elegant fresh green and white dress, her hair was flowing down her back, on each side of her head were tiny braids meeting in the middle. It resembled a halo with her crisp, rays of the sun hair. Her skin was a flawless pale, setting off her baby blue eyes, the eyes she inherited from their father's mother. She stood tall, taller than both Anne and Katherine. The dress hugged her body nicely. No longer did Mary look like "Ms. Kindness", but she looked like a virgin, ready to be used as a sacrifice.

"Look at you," Anne gushed. She handed Mary the flowers and grabbed her hand. "My milk and honey sister, all grown up – getting married before me."

Katherine touched Mary's shoulder and smiled. "Don't listen to her. This is your day, not Anne's. You look lovely, sister."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, sister, but I couldn't compare to Anne, or to you."

Katherine loved her sister, but these were the times she deeply wanted to slap Mary. "Stop it. You are beautiful, Mary, inside and out." Her eyes casted over to Anne. "Sadly I can't say the same for everyone."

Before Anne opened her mouth, George stepped forward. "Sister, you are an image of divine beauty! Angels are weeping this day."

Mary blushed and kissed George's cheek. "Thank you, brother." She pulled him into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Keep Katherine a distance from Anne."

George nodded and pulled away. As young children, they all got along fine. They would play together out in the fields behind their house. They were free to do anything out there. As the Boleyn siblings got older, people noticed the age difference. Mary was eldest, Anne was only a year younger, and George was two-and-a-half years younger. Katherine was a surprise. They're parents weren't suppose to be able to have any more children, but Katherine was born, six years later.

Anne, Mary, and George were always attached to the hip, leaving Katherine in their shadows. Mary adored their youngest sister. She was the one who helped nurse Katherine as an infant when their mother fell ill. George was glad to no longer be the youngest, so he spent many days thanking the babbling baby. Anne never had a solid connection with Katherine. She was not allowed in the room when Katherine was born because she was too young. Katherine would always cry when Anne held her, and Katherine just never seemed to like Anne.

Mary shooed them off. "Go outside, I shall be down soon enough."

**-Page Break-**

The ceremony went smoothly. Mary and William seemed truly happy with each other, they're eyes never wandered away from the other.

George had stolen a sour Katherine away from one of the Dukes, talking to her as they danced. "Anne has her eyes set on Henry Percy."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Of course Anne would have interest in a betrothed man."

"He has his eyes on her as well."

"Mark my words, brother, Anne will one day get herself into a hole; a hole she will make six feet deep."

George stopped dancing for a moment. "Don't say things such as that."

Katherine put her hands on each side of George's face. "I thought you said the king was coming today."

"He was." George dipped Katherine. "But he heard news of the wedding and didn't wish to take away from the ceremony."

"How kind of him," Katherine said sarcastically. "George, what is the real reason for his coming?"

George sighed. He knew that Katherine would find something suspicious of this royal visit. "Uncle hopes that the king will take interest in Anne."

Katherine pulled back slightly. "Interest in Anne for what?"

"To be his mistress."

Katherine's eyes widened and she gasped. "That will ruin her!"

"Shhh," George hissed. "Keep your voice down. It will only ruin her if people find out."

"Of course people are going to find out! You know the king has no shame in flaunting his mistresses around like a toy." Katherine was spun and dipped again. "And when she becomes pregnant the same shall happen to her as it did to all the past mistresses."

George shook his head. "That is where you are wrong, sister. Our uncle is the king's closest accomplice in court, we are humble courtiers to him and her majesty, and our parents are well known to the king. Do you honestly think he'd banish her from England?"

"Yes I do," Katherine said. "This is Anne we speak of. She thinks she is God's gift to all men. Nothing good can come from this arrangement, and have you thought of the baby? Forever titled a bastard because of its family."

George did not speak. Deep inside he knew Katherine was right, this arrangement could only have major complications, but he had to show to his father and uncle that he understood the need for survival, the need of your family's status. Even if that meant throwing your sister into the flames, so be it.

The dance had ended, people scattered around looking for a new partner. A thirteen year old girl had offered George to dance, and Katherine denied those who asked her. She walked away from the party, wanting to be alone. As she stood by the tree (the largest tree in the front of their house, the tree the siblings use to race to the top) she watched her sister with speculating eyes.

Anne was dancing with Henry Percy, neither of them trying to cover the carnal lust in their eyes.

**-Page Break-**

Their uncle had not returned to court that night, instead he stayed at the Boleyn's home.

Mary had left with William, the two living in a house of walking distance so Katherine's favorite sister was not so far. She desperately wished to tell Mary of the ridiculous thoughts the males in their family were planning upon, but she did not. Mary deserved to be happy and think only of her husband for a night.

George was waiting in Katherine's bedroom, their parents thinking he was in his. As children, the Boleyn siblings would sneak into one of their room of the choosing and would stay there. They would talk and play until the crack of dawn; sometimes they fell asleep, resulting in them getting caught.

As Katherine walked behind Anne out of the bathing chambers, their uncle approached them. "Ah, you may precede, Katherine. Goodnight."

Katherine bit her tongue and felt the rage boil inside her. She never liked her uncle, he always treated her like an invalid, and much like Anne did.

Katherine said nothing and continued her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she headed towards her room, but hid in the shadows so Anne and her uncle could not see her.

"Anne," their uncle began. "The king is coming here tomorrow, and I want him to take a liking to you."

Katherine could imagine the grin on her sister's face.

"Now, there are things we must discuss, but as of right now, go get your rest. This is very important, Anne, do you understand?"

Katherine could not see, but she heard Anne mumble something faintly. She quickly made a dash for her room when she heard Anne coming up the stairs.

George looked up from his position on the bed when he heard the door quietly close. He did not say a thing. He watched Katherine crawl into bed with him, facing his way. The look in her eyes spoke the words and emotions she would never dare utter at this time, for she knew it was too late.

George kissed her forehead and brought her closer to his chest. He rubbed her back, not trying to lull her to sleep, but to comfort her.

* * *

**And finish!**

**What do you guys think of Anne? I tried to portray her as the annoying older sister, but also as a woman who knows that men lust after her. Don't worry, Katherine will ease up on Anne...just a tiny bit! Lol**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**In eight days I shall be 16 and in 23 days it will be the anniversary of Anne Boleyn's death.**

**Special Thank To:**

**fairydaisy777: Here's your update, lovely :)**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Yeah, to us it is a bit young, but back in the 16th century the average person died at 30 or 35 so they had to marry young. And to answer your question, all the events that took place (that we know of) of Henry's life will be in this story, so yes, he will marry all six wives and the year of the story will change very soon, I believe in the fifth chapter the date will be different. And please, I don't mind your questions, I love them!**

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**dots-fiction: I agree, I always thought Mary should've kept her nose out of Anne's and Henry Percy's marriage. As for Katherine and George, well you'll just have to wait and see, but I will tell you this - THERE WILL BE NO INCEST!**

**ILoveThee: Awe, thank you! **

**steelegirl19: OMG...*haves a heart attack* I love your story, The Purple Pearl, and I recommend it to everyone who enjoys my story, cause your story is just amazing. Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**LadyAnneBullen17: Thank you, love :)**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you**

**cwalker222: Here's your update! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: 1522, Spring, Three Days After Mary's Wedding**

He was slender, but well built and strong, his height above average. His complexion was pale, yet bright. In the French fashion, his auburn hair was combed straight and short. With a round beautiful face that always seemed cheerful (especially when speaking), his eyes were small and blue. He was the most handsomest man to lay eyes upon.

Katherine hated to admit, which she didn't, but His Majesty was remarkably attractive in appearance.

Mary had come to see the king for herself, William accompanying. With the gentle heart she had, Mary neither encouraged the arrangement, nor did she discourage it. Whatever made Anne happy was worth enduring, or so Mary thought.

The king had spent time in the Boleyn household for two and-a-half days now. He had arrived in the late evening, apologizing that there were stately matters that he had to attend to. Anne was solely introduced to him, Mary and Katherine casted to the side. His Majesty's attention had to be on Anne and Anne alone.

Morning had come and Katherine was the first to wake. She had not slept well; she hadn't since the king's arrival. He intimidated her and Katherine loathed that. If one thing were to go wrong, if Anne were to slip, or word of what was really planned got out, her whole family would be destroyed.

A nasty habit Katherine had picked up was shaking her leg when she was nervous. She had picked it up as a child, she would watch her grandmother do the same, and since then it stuck. Her stomach was too much in knots to eat, nor did she feel like preparing breakfast. She had not even bathed yet. She had not a clue what the king liked to eat, so she would leave that to her mother. She was certain her uncle had told his sister (the Boleyn's mother) what the king preferred.

Footsteps were heard coming down the steps, a light air to them. Katherine prayed for it to be anyone but the king, Anne, or their uncle.

Sadly, her prayers were not answered.

Anne walked into the kitchen, a determined look upon her face. She took time to prep herself before she came down. Not a hair was out of place; it was perfectly flat and brushed, falling down her back. Her eyes seemed brighter and wide; her lips were plump and had a pout to them. If Katherine looked close enough she could see the light touch of makeup on her sister. The room now smelled of a sweet scent coming from Anne.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Good morning, sister."

Anne's gaze moved towards Katherine. Her smile flattened a little. "Morning, sister, how was your sleep?"

"Like any other sleep I suppose and you?"

The smile grew wider. "I slept like a newborn babe."

Katherine knew her sister well enough to know that Anne was dying to gloat about why she slept so well.

"Oh?" Katherine grabbed the basket near the door and placed her hand upon the knob. "Why is that?"

"The king has asked me to accompany him on his hunting trip."

Katherine bit her tongue from laughing. She could imagine the heart attack the king would have if he heard Anne call hunting a trip.

"When shall you be off?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "I assume near noon."

Katherine nodded. "Then His Majesty will have the great honor of tasting our mother's cooking."

A sound like the wind had swept through the room emanated around them. Anne had let out the breath she was holding. "Excellent! He then will surely be pleased." She had feared for a moment that Katherine was planning to prepare breakfast.

The field behind the house was the same for as long as Katherine could remember. The yellow light from the rising sun had always made the field look like a different world. Katherine, Anne, and Mary would pretend that they were magical fairies in their own realm. George always protested that he was no fairy, but an ogre.

A faint smile appeared on Katherine's lips. Things were much easier as children. Even though Anne and Katherine had problems sharing toys and games, they weren't as distant from each other as they were now.

Thankfully, a few hens had laid eggs, enough for breakfast and enough for later. When Katherine walked back into the house, Mary and George were there speaking to Anne.

"He is so strong," Anne sighed. "I swear he could hold the entire world in his hands, and his face, my God, how handsome he is!"

Their uncle had woken and entered the kitchen as well. He greeted them all and brushed back a piece of Anne's hair. "His Majesty isn't awake yet?"

They all shook their heads. Anne smiled and stood up. "I'll wake him!"

"No," their uncle silenced her. "We do not want to smother him. Katherine, go wake His Majesty." He looked over at his youngest niece and narrowed his eyes. "Put a robe on."

Katherine did as she was told and took George's robe, which he offered. She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall. Since he was the king, His Majesty had the honor of taking the largest and nicest room they had.

Not bothering to knock, Katherine opened the door quietly and closed it. She approached the bed as silently as she could, and touched the king's shoulder.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty, you must wake up." She lightly shook him. He looked so calm in his sleep, Katherine almost felt bad for waking him.

The king moved slightly. Katherine shook him harder. "Your Majesty, please wake up."

Finally, his eyes opened and Katherine flinched to be under his gaze. His blue eyes were sharp, but still heavy with sleep. He sighed and reached up and captured a lock of Katherine's hair.

"You are not Anne."

Katherine bit her tongue to fight back the urge of saying something impolite. "No, Your Majesty, I am Katherine, Anne's younger sister."

His Majesty still had not released her strand of hair. He nodded; he recognized her name and face. "Ah, yes, you are the youngest Boleyn. You are a lady-in-waiting for my wife, correct?"

Katherine nodded. "One of the many, my Lord."

The king smiled, he spoke softly. "My wife did excellent with picking you. She speaks so fondly of you, now that I remember. How have I not noticed you?"

"There are many women to look upon, my Lord, I am use to being overlooked."

It was not a lie that the Queen's ladies were chosen upon because of their beauty. It did not matter to the king if they did their duty; he simply enjoyed to have his choosing from all the ladies. He never once looked Katherine's way, and she was secretly thankful.

"I am a fool for not noticing you, Lady Katherine." He looked down at her hand that still rested on his shoulder. "You are not married."

"No, M'lord, I am not."

"Then you are betrothed."

Katherine laughed softly. "No, M'lord, I am not that either."

The king sat up and leaned towards her. "That cannot be possible."

Katherine looked at him with her beautiful eyes. They were wide and the sun reflected off them, making them look like the rarest silver. "I'm sorry, M'lord, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Lady Katherine, that if I had met you years ago I would have fought with my father to marry you and not my brother's widow."

Katherine gasped and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Thank you, M'lord that was very kind of you to say."

The king grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "It is the truth, Lady Katherine. I do feel like a fool for not noticing you, you're beauty outshines all."

Katherine laughed. "Do not let my sister hear that, M'lord." She curtsied and backed up towards the doors. "Breakfast shall be done in a moment, M'lord. If you wish, we'd enjoy your company."

The king nodded his head and smiled. "I will only join if you sit next to me."

Katherine halted. He wasn't supposed to take interest in her; he was supposed to only have eyes for Anne. Blast her uncle for sending her up here. Now she would have to deal with Anne's death stare, and she'll be damned if she allows her uncle to talk her into this scheme.

"Of course, M'lord." Katherine closed the door and walked downstairs. Everyone was now in the kitchen, all looking at her.

"What took you so long, Katherine?" Their uncle stood beside her father who was staring at her anxiously.

"His Majesty only asked me questions, and I, of course, politely responded."

"What did he ask?"

"Who I was, if I was part of court, and if I was betrothed." Katherine felt like disappearing into her brother's robe. "That is all."

Her uncle's grey eyes hardened. "He asked if you were betrothed?"

Katherine nodded her head and went to hug her mother. Suddenly it felt like her uncle could no longer hound her with questions. It was amazing what a mother's touch could do.

Breakfast was ready; they were having eggs and oats with milk. Katherine took her seat next to Mary, but stopped George from sitting next to her.

"The king wants to sit here."

"What?" Anne stared at her sister as if she had grown a second head. "That's preposterous, sister. He will be sitting next to me."

"Actually," Katherine said, narrowing her eyes at Anne. "The king said he would only join us for breakfast unless he may sit next to me."

Before Anne could say more, their uncle silenced her. "If it is what the king wants, so be it."

When His Majesty did come down for breakfast, he took the seat next to Katherine happily. Throughout breakfast he spoke to her, conversing little with the others.

Even though Katherine felt smug over Anne's obvious dislike, she couldn't shake the feeling that her uncle and father had started to play a game, and like any game, the king would win – fairly or not.

**-Page Break-**

The king had kept his word to Anne of them hunting. George went with them as well to keep an eye on his sister. Mary, their uncle, and father settled in the front room, waiting for the group to return.

Katherine and her mother were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"What else did His Majesty say to you?" Call it mother's intuition or not, but Elizabeth knew there was something else.

Katherine delicately cracked the egg and poured the yolk into the bowl. "He said that he felt like a fool for never noticing me before. And to be honest, mother…I never wanted him to notice me."

Elizabeth brushed her daughter's cheek lovingly. "You are a beautiful girl, Katherine. He was bound to notice you one day."

"But that is it! I don't want men to want me for my beauty; I want them to want _me_. Why is it so much to ask for a man to want me with all my flaws and faults, my insecurities and securities?"

Elizabeth turned to face her daughter and pulled her close. "Listen to me; I grew up receiving everything I ever wanted. And a man being taken with me was one of those many things, and I basked in it. I was so concerned with myself that I never once realized of what a bitch I must've been."

Katherine giggled at her mother cursing herself. She couldn't help but think of Anne.

"And I remember one day my father had asked to see me in his office. When I entered the room, there stood your father and his father. Your father gazed upon me like I was an angel from Heaven, and I enjoyed it. I was supposed to marry him, it had been already arranged, and I couldn't believe it. I had opened my mouth out of turn and said things I should have never said. And guess what."

"What?" Katherine asked, completely engrossed in her mother's story.

"Your father stood from his chair, bowed to my father and said, "Good sir, I am greatly thankful that out of all the men you could have chosen for your daughter, the lovely Elizabeth that you chose me. But I cannot marry her." And he walked out the room! I was appalled, I was furious. How dare he say he cannot marry me, and before I could start another rant, my father yelled at me. He claimed he was deeply disappointed in me; I was surprise I didn't get any lashes. He also gave me advice: beauty and charm will end you in the right bed of choosing, but your personality and attitude will let you stay in that bed longer."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "What made father marry you then?"

"His father forced him to, but that is beside the point." Elizabeth cradled her daughter's face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "What I was trying to prove was that one daughter knows of her beauty, but does not have the proper attitude to go along with it. Another knows nothing of her beauty, but knows they have a kind heart. And my other daughter, she knows her beauty, she knows her good nature, but yet she pushes men away. Why?"

Katherine grabbed her mother's hands and squeezed them. "Oh, mother, you wouldn't understand."

"If you never tell I certainly won't."

"No, it's childish, really."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "It is childish because you are acting like a child." She leaned down so her lips grazed her daughter's ear. "There is no room for a child right now, Katherine. I have you and only you to depend upon at the moment and only God knows how long this shall last."

There it was again, that knotting in her stomach. Katherine tried to ignore the feeling. "You are right, mother."

Just then Mary strolled into the kitchen. "Sister, our uncle wishes to see you."

Katherine looked at her mother with fearful eyes. With a push from her mother, Katherine made her way towards her father's private chambers.

Her uncle was sitting slouched in the chair, toying with a feather pen. He didn't look up as the door opened.

"Katherine, thank you for joining us."

Next to the fire place was Katherine's father. He just looked at his daughter with a clammy, emotionless face.

"What is it you need, uncle?" Katherine stood in the center of the room. She desperately tried to control her nerves.

"It seems the king has finally taken notice of you." He looked his niece over. "Yes, now is the right time to notice you."

"What do you mean, uncle?" Katherine said slowly, choosing her words.

Her uncle put the feathered pen aside and folded his hands on top of the desk. "His Majesty has taken a liking to you, more so than Anne."

This time Katherine did not hold back the scoff. "You would find it a great deal of relief to have another woman wake you and not the one who has been hounding you since you arrived."

"Katherine," her father said in a warning tone.

"No, no – she's right." Katherine looked at her uncle with surprise. "We should have known Anne would take to this role too seriously."

"A role," Katherine repeated her voice light. "Is that all this is to you? A role and Anne an actress?"

Her uncle nodded his head with no shame. "Anne is only acting to gain the king's attention."

Katherine laughed and shook her head. "Then you, uncle, have forgotten who Anne is. This is no role to her, this is her life now. And until someone else captures His Majesty's eye, she will take to this new found life to her grave."

"But it seems like someone has captured the king's eyes." Her uncle gave her a pointed look. His rat-like blue eyes shined.

"No," Katherine breathed. "You cannot mean me. That is ridiculous! His Majesty would surly bore of me easily. Father, you cannot let him do this!"

She was reaching the point of hysteria. Her breathing was labored and the room began to spin. She clutched her stomach tightly, as if she were to let go she would shatter into a million broken pieces.

"For God's sake, Katherine, calm yourself!" Her uncle yelled somewhere in the distance.

She felt the similar sensation of her father's arms wrap around her. He was whispering something to her, but she could not make out a word of it.

The room spun faster, black dots danced around her vision. Unknown to Katherine, the chamber doors swung open, Mary announcing the return of Anne and the king. Elizabeth was called for to help her daughter to her room as the three of them – Mary, their father, and their uncle – went outside to greet the king.

Before Katherine reached the bed, she had fainted in her mother's frail arms.

**-Page Break-**

Something cold and wet was formed to her forehead.

Someone was holding her hand.

Someone was speaking.

They were speaking to her.

She slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes and looked around. She was in her room with two people, and it was night.

"Katherine, oh, thank God!" There was rustling and then her mother's face was looking down at her. "Oh, my child, you gave me such a scare!"

Katherine blinked twice. "What happened?"

George, who was sitting beside her bed, squeezed her hand. "You fainted, Tiny. Uncle spoke of you taking Anne's place and you went into a fit."

Katherine racked her brain to remember such event happening, but couldn't.

"Where is Mary?" She noticed that her eldest sister was missing, which was odd because Mary usually would be the one tending to her, not her mother.

"She is aiding the king's wounds," their mother said.

Katherine looked at George. "What happened? Where is Anne?"

"Anne at the moment is being reprimanded by our uncle, and as for the king, well, he hurt his leg."

"How?"

"The fox that we were hunting had jumped across the lake, and Anne proceeded even when we told her to stop." George sighed. Katherine noticed how tired he looked. "His Majesty went after her and when he landed on the other side, something spooked his horse and he fell off."

Katherine placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, is he alright?"

"He was still sleeping when I left," their mother said. "Mary is now tending to him. She sends her love to you, of course."

There it was again, that feeling in Katherine's stomach. Mary was beautiful, and her loyalty to her king was bound to catch His Majesty's attention.

Elizabeth removed the wet cloth from her daughter's head. "Rest, Katherine." She placed a kiss on her forehead and left with George.

They left Katherine alone with only her nightmares to keep her company.

**-Page Break-**

It was a grey day.

The clouds blocked the sun, which was fighting to get around the clouds, but had no luck.

The king's men were packing his things, tying them to the sides of the horses, or placing them in the carriage.

Before the king mounted his horse, he stepped in front of Mary. "Lady Carey, I hope to see you in court soon."

Mary curtsied and blushed. "I look forward to being in court as well, Your Majesty."

The king smiled. He mounted his horse and tapped the sides of the animal with his heels. Before he made it down the hill, he looked back and stole a glance at both Katherine and Mary.

* * *

**So, how did I do?**

**This was 11 pages, guys! Please tell me what you thought of the king!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely reader!**

**I'd like to wish you all a Happy Mother's one day early.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**busybeekisses19: Thank you :)**

**LadyMalfoySnape: Thank you :) and so it seems, lol**

**steelegirl19: Thank you so much! Keep up with your story, I love it.**

**dots-fiction: lol, here's the more you wanted.**

**RHatch98: For the time being, yes, Anne is being replaced.**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Thank you, dear :) and sadly no, I have not watch the rest of the show yet :( and keep your questions coming, I absolutely love answering them!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you!**

**Lady Isabelle Black: Thank you! And of course Henry is going to try! and Katherine is 13.**

**I own nothing and nobody except for Katherine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 1522, End of Spring, Greenwich Palace**

A week after the king had left, Katherine, George, and their uncle returned to court. It felt good to be back; no longer did Katherine have to walk on eggshells. It was a rare occurrence for the king to make an appearance, so she didn't have to worry about him much.

Queen Catherine was sitting in her grand chair in her private chamber. The ladies sat around her, sewing shirts, pants, and dresses for the homeless. Their queen's generosity was vast.

Jane Parker, a courtier herself, sat next to Katherine. She leaned closer and whispered to her. "I heard the king stayed with your family for the weekend."

Katherine nodded her head.

"Oh, how exciting! How was His Majesty? Did he try to sleep with you, Mary, or Anne? How did he look in the morning?"

"His Majesty was fine." Katherine kept her voice low. For the queen did not know her husband had any interaction with the Boleyn girls. "No he did not try to bed any of us, and he looked like any man in the morning."

Jane giggled. "I would have tried to seduce him."

As did Anne, Katherine thought. She continued on with her sewing. The chamber doors opened and Katherine kept her head down. If it was royalty, or someone with power, you didn't make eye contact with them until the person said to.

The doors closed and the queen cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

"I am Anne Boleyn, Your Majesty."

Katherine froze.

"And you?" The queen asked, leaving no doubt for Katherine as to who it was.

"I-I am Mary Carey, Your Grace."

The queen looked them both over. Yes, she could see where Katherine got her beauty. "I expect you to be as superlative as your siblings. You Boleyns' hold a high favor in this court."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Anne said.

"Excellent – you may take your seats next to your sister."

Mary and Anne quickly made their way over to Katherine, who didn't even look up. She kept her attention on her sewing, the last thing she needed was another pricked, bloody finger to stain the fabric.

"So, sister, what are we to do?"

Katherine didn't have to look up to know Anne had a disgruntled look on her face. Anne detested sewing, much like Katherine.

"We are sewing clothing for the poor." Katherine handed both of her sisters some fabric and needles. "Do as many as you can."

Mary had easily gone through making the shirts and pants. Mary was an old soul per say, and she greatly enjoyed cooking, sewing, cleaning, and pleasing people overall. Out of them all, Mary was most certainly the humble one.

Anne, on the other hand, had great trouble trying to put together one sleeve of the deformed shirt she was making. Next to Katherine, Jane Parker quietly laughed at Anne, who was sucking on her pointer finger to stop the bleeding.

"You and Katherine don't like sewing, Anne?"

Anne looked at the young blond girl. "Are we supposed to be silent?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Katherine.

"Her Majesty enjoys the quiet to meditate, but it is not necessary."

Anne looked up at the queen and sucked on her teeth. "I doubt she hears much either way."

"Anne," Mary gasped, dropping the needle on her lap. "Do not say such things. She is still your queen, whether you like that fact or not."

With a shrug, Anne looked back down at her deformed clothing. "Honestly, I don't know what everyone sees in her, especially the king. She's old, no longer can she produces children and has left His Majesty with only a daughter." Anne carelessly spoke her opinions, not caring who heard. "I think His Majesty should find a new, younger wife."

"Any why would he want you?" Katherine snapped back. "Catherine was born to be a queen; you were born to be a simple maid to your husband. No one asked for your opinion on the matter, sister."

Anne glared at her youngest sister and growled lowly under her breath.

Jane Parker scooted away from the Boleyn sisters, feeling the tension in the air around them.

"Hush, both of you. Stop acting like children." Mary locked her gaze on both of them and they fell silent. Mary could have a nasty glare like the rest of her family had when she wanted to.

Anne huffed. "So, Jane, does the king come around?"

Jane looked at Anne with wide eyes, and then at Katherine. "Um, not usually, but on rare occasions, yes."

"What are those occasions?"

"Stop being nosy, Anne," Katherine hissed, stopping Jane from answering.

"Go on, Jane." Anne ignored her sister. "What are those occasions?"

Jane began to fumble over her words. "That's usually when, um, he has a successful hunt, or, uh, when the astrologists claim the perfect time to bed Her Majesty for a son."

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance. For how long did the astrologists claim that Her Majesty was going to give birth to a son, but she never did? Either the king truly believed them, or he was just lame. Katherine didn't know which one it was, but she doubt was he was lame, though.

"We never see him then?" Anne looked absolutely heart broken.

Jane looked at Katherine for help, not prepared for Anne's sudden mood swing.

"Yes and when Her Majesty is invited to dinner, or going to watch His Majesty joust, she brings only a small group of her ladies."

"Katherine is always first," Jane giggled, her bubbly attitude returning.

"Then Mary and I have a chance of getting picked as well."

Mary looked at Anne with a surprised facial expression. "Anne, surly Her Majesty has other faithful ladies that have been here longer then us, right, Katherine?"

Katherine nodded her head. "I'm not sure about faithful, though."

They all remember the rumors, even though Katherine was just a young child when such rumors were spread.

Anne Hastings was the object of the king's attention when Catherine of Aragon was pregnant with their first child. The affair would've been forgotten, but Anne's brother, the Duke of Buckingham, made the affair public, creating a scene.

Then it was said when the king took his armies to France in 1513, he fell in love with Etionette de la Baume, a lady of the Court of Margaret of Austria. Their affair was passionate, yet brief – or so the people of France say.

When His Majesty returned to England, the queen was pregnant again, and the king spent those times with Jane Popincourt.

Everyone knew who the king really fell in love with. Her name was Elizabeth Blount, but friends and family called her Bessie. She was everything the king wanted: young, beautiful, intelligent, acquiescent, well raised, musical, an enthusiastic rider and a graceful dancer. His Majesty fell deeply in love with Bessie, even though he was still married to the queen.

The king and Bessie spent five years with each other, enjoying themselves not only physically, but emotionally as well. Their physical relationship ended when Bessie informed His Majesty that she was pregnant, and a husband was found for her, though it was late timing. His Majesty publicly accepted their son, Henry Fitzroy, the future Duke of Richmond and Somerset.

Thankfully the affair had been made public, that way it made it easier for His Majesty to claim his illegitimate son. There was no denying it, Fitzroy looked exactly like his father, and Bessie did not have a husband that could usually take care of the child.

Katherine shuddered at the thought of the king's past mistresses. Anne Hastings, Etionette de la Baume, and Jane Popincourt were not important to the king; they were just objects of lust. But Bessie was deeply loved by the king, and Katherine found it hard to believe that he could love another.

Jane Parker noticed the shudder that rippled through her fellow lady of court. "Are you alright, Katherine?'

Both Mary and Anne stopped what they were doing and stared at their sister. Ever since she fainted, Katherine had been under serious watch by her family.

With a forced, believable smile, Katherine nodded. "I'm just a little cold is all."

"Cold?" Anne repeated. "It's Spring, sister, almost summer. How could you be cold?"

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," Katherine suggested. She stole a glance at Anne's work. "You need to work faster, Anne. I can make a decent shirt better than you when I'm talking."

Anne flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, be quite."

Mary and Jane laughed at the two sisters. When they weren't arguing, Anne and Katherine were funny.

The chamber doors opened suddenly, giving all the women a scare. The king walked in, following behind were his fellow Nobles, one of them being George.

The king kissed the queen on both her cheeks and gazed at her with love. How one could have multiple affairs and still make their wife believe they love only them was something Katherine would never understand.

If Katherine were to be in the queen's position, she would have taken Mary and herself back to Spain, a war be damned. A mother's first instinct is to protect their child, not matter what.

George bowed to the queen. "Your Majesty, I must say, you grow younger every day!"

Anne rolled her eyes.

Catherine of Aragon blushed. "Ah, George, I have missed your humor and charm greatly." It seemed no one was unaffected by George's comical ways. The queen gathered his hands in her own and kissed his knuckles. "You may go stand by your sisters."

George took his place next to Katherine, like usual. The queen nodded her head in their direction. "Darling," she said to the king. "I'd like you to meet Anne Boleyn and Mary Carey, Katherine's and George's sisters."

Mary and Anne curtsied. The king acted if though he had never seen them before. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Lady Boleyn, Lady Carey."

Anne batted her lashes and gave a too sweet smile. "It is an honor to meet such a strong, wise king, _Votre Majesté_."

Ever since Anne had returned from France, she arguably claimed that she was now a French woman. She said they had more style and grace than the English do, and to them, sex was something to enjoy, not keeping it a secret.

Katherine saw the queen raise an eyebrow and looked unimpressed by Anne's antics. It was no secret that Queen Catherine of Aragon detested the French, and if Anne were to keep claiming she was French now, the queen would have no problem sending Anne back.

His Majesty, too, was unimpressed with Anne's knowledge. He knew French, as well as Spanish and Latin, and some Italian. He had nothing against the French, but his time France was always brief and all the women eagerly threw themselves at him. The king was a man who enjoyed the chase, and did not like women who presented themselves as strong and seductive.

Mary hesitated to look up. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but it is I who hold the great pleasure of meeting you."

The king smiled. "Now I know where your baby sister gets her humility from, Lady Carey."

His Majesty then looked upon Katherine, who curtsied. She didn't look up and the king's smile widened. He did love a submissive woman. "Lady Boleyn, it is a great pleasure of finally meeting you." He took her hand, kissed it, and softly whispered, "Again."

Katherine blushed and bowed her head. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty."

The king softly dropped her hand, only to let his fingers entwine with her's a little.

George closely watched the king interact with his baby sister, and felt his heart skip a beat. He had been greatly mistaken when he thought the king was only interested in Mary.

**-Page Break-**

After noon, one of the servants approached the Boleyn siblings as they sat around in Katherine's chambers. George took the note from the servant and read aloud.

_The Boleyn siblings,_

_George and Katherine, ever since your arrival to court, you have been humble courtiers. Now with the arrival of Mary and Anne, my wife and I would like for the four of to grace us with your presence at dinner tonight. Please give your answer to the messenger._

_ ~Henry R_

Anne quickly responded. "Tell His Majesty that we accept the offer."

The messenger bowed and left the room to return with the news.

Katherine stood from her seat on her bed and looked at her sister with raging eyes. "Why in the bloody hell would you say we accept the offer when none of us did?"

Anne sat back down in the chair and smoothed out her dress. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Katherine is right, Anne." Mary shook her head. "It was wrong of you not to ask us what we thought."

"Get it through your skull, Anne," Katherine spat. "He does not want you. The king does not want you."

"No, he wants you and Mary!" Anne raised her voice and closed her when she realized what she said.

Katherine laughed without humor. "So that is it. And here I thought you just couldn't understand that someone didn't want you, but now I see. You can't stand the fact that His Majesty would like to have either Mary or I instead of you."

Anne saw the expressions written on Mary's and George's faces. She then looked into the steel sliver eyes of her baby sister. "You misunderstood me, sister. I…"

"No," Katherine's voice rose, taking her siblings aback. "Stop looking in the mirror for once, Anne, and wake up. You are human just like us all, and not everyone will find you beautiful." Then Katherine went and said something that has always haunted Anne. "You're eighteen, sister, haven't you wondered why you aren't married?"

Anne looked at Katherine with wide eyes, shock and hurt ran through them. "I see," she mumbled.

Katherine opened the door – "No, you don't." – and slammed it behind her.

Silence stretched between the three remaining siblings. No one spoke, it seemed like they were allowing the moment to sink in, or disappear altogether. They had never seen Katherine that mad. Not even when George had thrown her favorite doll into the fire when they were younger. They never had seen Anne act so vain before either.

Mary looked at George, who got off the bed. "I'll go find her." He didn't look at Anne as he left the room.

"Now, Mary, don't you go and lecture me," Anne said. "We all know she overreacted."

"Are we that ugly to you?"

Anne's eyes snapped to Mary's, they were wide with shock. "What? No, no, Mary, no. Never could I think such a thing! You and Katherine are beautiful beyond compare."

Mary kept her face straight, and that scared Anne. "Then why could the king not want us?"

Anne sighed dramatically. "You are married already! You have everything you could possibly want at the moment. And Katherine has never shown interest in marriage, so if the king were to have eyes set on anyone, it should be me."

"Have you ever asked Katherine why she has no interest in marriage?" Mary didn't wait for Anne to respond. "And frankly, Anne, no one will take you as their wife simply because of the fact you voice your opinion far too much. Flirt all you want with whomever, but a man does not like a woman smarter than them. It's best you remember that."

Mary then left the room as well, not sparing Anne a single glance.

**-Page Break-**

Dinner was deathly silent. No one had truly spoken, and the only sounds were the clinking of the silverware, throats being cleared, and rustling of someone readjusting themselves. Eye contact was made, but was awkward and unfriendly. It wasn't hard for the king and queen to know that something amiss was going on between the Boleyn siblings.

The king sat at the head of the table, and Katherine may have been less tense through dinner if he didn't look so intimidating. His Majesty's eyes would look over the Boleyn's, but let his eyes rest on Mary and Katherine.

Under his gaze, both girls squirmed, desperately trying to get rid of the feeling of their king's eyes on them.

Queen Catherine saw this as well and frowned. For almost a year now, Katherine had been a splendid lady of the court, and even though Mary just started, she too showed what an excellent lady she is. Like their brother, they were both witty and humble, they always made people smile. In all honesty, the queen saw Katherine and George as her children, she loved them both and it would deeply wound her if anything were to happen to them, or worse, their betrayal.

Anne protested that she would sit the closest to the king. Mary had no fight left in her, but Katherine did. Before the guards had opened the doors to the dining hall, George towed a cursing Katherine down the long hall. He knew how angry she was at Anne, and so was he. No one dared to call his sister ugly and unworthy of attention, not even another sibling. He also knew that once Katherine got started, she'd never stop until her point was made. She was stubborn and had a short temper, which was not the perfect combination.

The silence continued. A pin dropping could be heard. The king, who was fed up with the silence, turned his attention to the oldest Boleyn.

"Lady Carey, my wife tells me you are a beautiful singer. Would you sing for us?"

With a red, flushed face, Mary looked shell shocked. "Me? Oh, no, I mean, Your Majesty, thank you, but…"

"Your Majesty," Anne butted in. "As you can see, my sister is a little shy." Mary looked down shyly. "Maybe it's best that I sing instead."

Just as the king was going to agree, George quickly said, "Katherine is the best singer I know."

All eyes turned to them both. "George," Katherine lowly hissed.

"You have heard my baby sister before, haven't you, Your Grace?" George looked at the queen, knowing that he would win now.

Queen Catherine smiled. "It is true. Katherine sings like an _ángel_." The beautiful, native tongue of the queen rolled off her tongue. "I miss hearing your angelic voice, _la belleza_."

And that was all she needed. Katherine could never deny her queen anything, it was impossible. With proud, goofy smiles from Mary and George, Katherine stood up and walked to the opposite end of the table, where she was directly across from the king.

The room felt like it was closing in on her again.

"What do you want to hear, Your Majesties?" She hid the fear in her voice well.

The king looked at his wife and shrugged his shoulders. "Sing something…something with beauty. Like a love song. Yes, that's it. Sing a love song for us, Lady Boleyn."

Katherine closed her eyes, stood up straight, and took in a shaky breath.

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously._

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company."_

Everyone was silent, listening to the words of the song.

[Chorus]

_"Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my lady greensleeves."_

They all leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single part of the ballad.

_"Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_

_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_

_Now I remain in a world apart_

_But my heart remains in captivity."_

[Chorus]

Katherine still had her eyes closed. She knew that if she were to open them, she would faint, and then die of embarrassment.

_"I have been ready at your hand,_

_To grant whatever you would crave,_

_I have both wagered life and land,_

_Your love and good-will for to have."_

[Chorus]

_"If you intend thus to disdain,_

_It does the more enrapture me,_

_And even so, I still remain_

_A lover in captivity."_

[Chorus]

Queen Catherine, George, and Mary smiled with delight. Anne had a scowling look upon her face, but the king showed no emotions whatsoever.

_"My men were clothed all in green,_

_And they did ever wait on thee;_

_All this was gallant to be seen,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me."_

[Chorus]

_"Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,_

_but still thou hadst it readily._

_Thy music still to play and sing;_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me."_

[Chorus]

_"Well, I will pray to God on high,_

_that thou my constancy mayst see,_

_And that yet once before I die,_

_Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me."_

[Chorus]

_"Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,_

_To God I pray to prosper thee,_

_For I am still thy lover true,_

_Come once again and love me."_

[Chorus]

Katherine's eyes were still closed, and jumped when she heard the excited round of applauses. She opened her eyes and smiled at them all, a blush tainting her cheeks.

She curtsied. "Thank you, thank you."

The king kept his gaze on Katherine. "I asked for a love song, Lady Boleyn."

The smile went away and Katherine squared her shoulders. "It was a love song nonetheless, M'lord."

She was right, and the king could not deny that. "Atlas, Lady Boleyn, your words are true. It was a love song, even if the love is one sided."

And as if like magic, the king's normal hard gaze softened. He stared at Katherine with some understanding, and dare she say fears? For the first time in almost a year, Katherine made a connection with her king, and even though it should have frightened her, it soothed her.

The king continued to speak. "And I must say, your voice is perfection; like the sweetest honey on a hot summer's day, like the finest ambrosia a man could feast upon."

Katherine's blush and smile returned. "Thank you, M'lord." She faced the queen and bit her lip. "And, Her Majesty, how did she enjoy the song?"

Queen Catherine smiled and held her arms wide open. "Oh,_ la belleza_, it was _magnífico_!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "You sing beautifully."

George smiled. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful, Tiny."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, George." She curtsied once more. "And I apologize, Your Majesties, but I must retire, for I am dead on my feet."

The queen gave a soft, motherly smile. "Sleep well, Lady Boleyn."

"You as well, Your Majesty." Katherine returned the smile.

The king stood and walked her to the door. Ignoring all the eyes on them, the king softly took her hand in his. "Lady Boleyn, I would find it a great honor to spend the night with you."

His bluntness shouldn't have surprised Katherine, but it did. The king was not a patient man.

Katherine, for a second, was lost for words. "Your Grace, you know I hold a high position with your wife."

The king nodded. "Yes, it seems you hold a high favor with everyone you come upon."

"And His Majesty must know that I love my queen – your wife – as I love my mother. I am her humble servant, and your's as well. Ask anything of me, but please, do not make me do this to my queen."

It hurt Henry deeply to hear Katherine beg. Did she truly think he'd take her against her will? Her lack of trust in him as a man made his heartache.

He brushed back a lock of her hair. "Lady Boleyn, your modesty and courage intrigues me. Not many would tell me no."

Katherine gave a small smile. "I am not many people, M'lord."

"No, you are not." The king agreed. "You are a lovely woman." He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Lady Boleyn."

Katherine bowed her head. "Goodnight, M'lord, sleep well." Before she left the room, Katherine turned back around and whispered softly. "And, M'lord, I am not worthy enough to spend the night with you."

Henry grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "You are worthy of much more, Lady Boleyn, so much more."

And with a kiss on her cheek, he sent her on her leave.

**-Page Break-**

"Katherine."

George shook his sister, pushing back strands of her hair. "Katherine, wake up."

Katherine stirred, pushing her brother away. "Go away, George, I'm sleeping."

"Katherine, it's important, get up." George pulled her covers down.

With a heavy sigh, Katherine stood out of bed and put on her brother's robe that he leant her. "What is it?'

George grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. "It's Mary."

The sleep wore off instantly. "What about Mary?"

George opened Mary's door, reveling a slightly shaken Mary. She was in her pure white nightgown, her hair falling down her back. Anne was applying a light touch of makeup on Mary. Overall, Mary looked like a virgin.

Katherine stepped forward, confusion clear in her eyes. "Mary, what is wrong?"

Anne scowled, but didn't say anything. Mary on the other hand gave a crooked smile. "The king has asked to see me?"

"What?" Katherine asked, shocked. "The king has asked for you?"

Mary nodded. "And I've agreed."

Katherine blinked a couple of times. "You what?"

"What was I supposed to do, Katherine?" Mary sighed, looking at her sister with defeat.

"Decline," Katherine exclaimed. "Decline, but do it politely!"

"What's done is done," George spoke up. He held out his hand. "Come now, Mary."

Mary took her brother's hand, her head bowed. No words of encouragement were spoken to her.

When the door closed, Katherine looked at Anne who shared the same expression. No words had to be spoken between them for them to know that Mary had no clue what she was doing.

For the first time in a long time, Katherine and Anne agreed on something.

* * *

**Whoa, I seriously love you all 3**

**This was 15 freaking pages! That's the most I've written by far.**

**What did you guys think? How did you like Queen Catherine?**

**Who was your favorite wife (or mistress) of Henry.**

**CHALLENGE:**

**Can anyone tell me the history of (Lady) Greensleeves? If so, the first reviewer to get it correct will get a sneak peak at chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**So today is the anniversary of Anne Boleyn's death, just thought I'd remind you ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1522: (?) Catherine Howard is born (I had Catherine born a year after her supposed birth date.)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**busybeekisses19: Lol yeah, I want Katherine to have some humility, and there was actually one woman famous for declining his offers of sex, I can't remember her name. Not many said no to the king. And of course Mary agreed! Everything will happen as it historically said to happen.**

**steelegirl19: You were the winner of the challenge :) And really? Anne Boleyn, I can see where you're coming from but I detested her and Jane Seymour and Catherine Howard greatly. I can't wait until Sunday for your update!**

**RHatch89: You came in second place, love. Thank you for your review.**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you! And in most books and movies they portray Mary as the naïve virgin, but supposedly Francis I of France said she was "The English Mare", "my hackney", and "_una grandissima ribalda, infame sopra tutte." _("a great slag, infamous above all.") There are also reports of her being Francis's I mistress as well. So Mary may have been more experienced, and had some loose morals that we didn't know of.**

**dots-fiction: Atlas, I would LOVE to give Queen Catherine a better ending (she's my favorite wife), but sadly, I cannot. This story will be historically accurate as possible. I apologize for that, I have an odd form of OCD when it comes to history.**

**LadyMalfoySnape: Anne of Cleves was my second favorite wife. She was completely honest, and out of that honesty gained some of Henry's respect. He was a douche towards her though.**

**Phantom- of- light: You came in third place, my dear! Thank you for your review.**

**Angel-sama: Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you, love!**

**BrownEyedDreamer: No, thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**ValueMyHeart: You came in fourth, darling! Thank you for your review. And my story is believable? OMG, you don't know how much that means to me ^.^**

**~I own nothing but Katherine and the characters I place in there.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 1523, Beginning of Winter**

The Boleyn siblings had spent a week away from court, visiting their cousins – their mother's family – because of news of a baby. Their aunt had given birth to a girl, much to the dislike of their Uncle Edmund.

Catherine Howard was the last out of her ten siblings. The newborn already had a head full of golden curls, like a Howard usually has. When she opened her eyes, they were a clear, crystal blue. Catherine was a tiny baby who didn't cry much, and if she did cry, it was only because she wanted to be held.

The Boleyn's mother flaunted over her niece, but admitted to her children that she was grateful her child bearing days were over.

Everyone had held baby Catherine, all but Katherine. She was scared she would drop her cousin. Since she was the youngest, Katherine had never witnessed a birth before and never held a baby. It seemed silly to everyone else, especially to the women, but Katherine was content with not holding a baby.

In the early morning, Katherine caught sight of Mary holding a swaddled Catherine in the back fields. She walked outside and joined them, gazing at the rising sun.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Katherine looked over at her sister. Mary was looking down at their cousin, a complete look of awe written on her face.

"She looks like a wrinkled piglet," Katherine mused. She craned her neck to get a better look of her cousin. "A wrinkled, tiny piglet – like a runt."

Mary looked up at her sister and laughed. "Katherine, that is rude!"

"No, sister, what is rude is the fact that our uncle cannot make pretty children." Katherine looked over her shoulder and leaned closer to Mary. "Have you seen our cousin Edward? He looks as though he could fly away any moment with those ears."

Mary gave a snorted laugh, rocking the baby with her movements. "And did you see Jane and Mary? They look more and more like fat hens every time we see them!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You mean they look more like cows at a brothel." Katherine had never liked her cousins on her mother's side. They were too spoiled and stuck up for her liking.

Mary looked down at Catherine and smiled. "I cannot wait to have one of my own."

Day and night, Mary prayed for a child. She had been married for a year now, and she'd give anything to have a child.

"I would wait, sister," Katherine advised. "Unless you are planning to break off the arrangement with the king."

Mary shook her head. "I'm not planning to end the relationship I have with our king just yet." She cooed at the toothless smile her cousin gave her.

Katherine turned to face her sister. "Then who's to tell if the child is William's or the king's?"

"I hope he'll look like the king," Mary whispered. She didn't dare look up at Katherine.

It felt like cold water was thrown all over Katherine's body. She was still as a statue, a perplex look engraved on her face. Only her lips moved. "Please do not tell me you love him."

"But I do," Mary whispered again. "I love him more than I should."

Ungrateful tears welled up in Katherine's eyes. "Why? Why do you love him, what good has he done for this family?"

Mary picked her head up and looked at the sky. "I don't know my reason for loving him, it just happened over the year I've spent with him. He's quickly become my only escape from the life of court."

Katherine threw her hands in the air. "Yes, the king is the perfect escape from court when he is the court itself!" Her eyes were hard, settling to the color the resembled smoke. "He will ruin you, Mary."

"No he won't," Mary all but yelled. The young Catherine began to cry.

The Boleyns and the Howards came outside to see what all the noise was, as the younger children looked out the windows. With such a big family, one full of courtiers, they were bound to be nosy.

Joyce Culpepper, Catherine's mother came running out to see what was the matter. She took Catherine from Mary and spoke over the wails of her daughter.

"What is the matter?" She looked between her nieces. Her tired eyes had dark circles beneath them, and her frail body moved up and down, trying to sooth her daughter.

Katherine and Mary looked at each other, and then Katherine walked away without a word. Mary gave a fake smile to their aunt before following her sister back to the house.

**-Page Break-**

Court was no longer the same now.

Rumors of Mary and the king had spread like the disease 'cough and fever'. Everyone knew about it, even those not of court. Practically every day Katherine was hounded with questions concerning the affair, and she had given the same response she always gave, which was saying nothing.

Now Mary was granted special privileges. She had gotten a bigger and more luxurious room. Every day, exactly at noon, Mary would be presented with some new gift; from jewels, to coats, to even a little gray kitten, which she jokingly named Katherine. Though, Katherine wasn't amused at all.

And it seemed like the world had turned upside down. No longer did she spend time with George, his time was taken up by Mary. No longer did she seek out Mary when she wished to talk. It was just her and Anne now, and the two of them had begun talking to each other. It had been a whole month now, and not once had they fought.

Not only was Mary, George, her relationship with Anne, and the world was changing, but the connection she had with her queen was changing as well. Mary and the king made it no secret of their affair; they flaunted it everywhere they went. Queen Catherine turned her head of course, for there was nothing she could do. She tried removing Mary from her court, even with the help of Katherine, but had no luck. Now Queen Catherine had to see the reason for her husband's – the man she loved dearly – happiness, and it was thrown right in her face.

The queen had withdrawn from the court emotionally. If someone were to anger her, you were sure to be reprimanded in Spanish. She no longer smiled or cried it was as if the queen had become a soulless monster, and Katherine cursed her sister and king. The queen did not talk much either, resulting in her and Katherine no longer speaking. This change hurt them both deeply.

On one cold winter's night, Katherine silently walked the cold, empty halls. She climbed the marble steps, feeling them coldness through her thin slippers. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by two guards. Both guards knew her, but only one smiled.

"Lady Boleyn," one said and bowed his head.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that, Charles."

Katherine had known Charles Edwardes since she was a little girl. George was good friends with Charles, and Katherine had always had a crush on him. As she grew older though, Katherine sorted out her emotions, and knew the love she felt for Charles was one a sister would have for a brother.

The other guard, Henry Howard, Katherine's cousin, kept his greeting professional. "Lady Boleyn, what is your business here tonight?"

"I wish to speak to the king."

"The king is very busy," Henry said.

"Courting a married woman, and giving her the reputation of a whore isn't 'busy', it's pleasure," Katherine said.

"Your sister isn't with His Majesty tonight."

"Then he isn't busy."

"I assure you, Lady Boleyn, the king is busy."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at her cousin. She looked at Charles and gave him her best pouting face. "Charles, could you ask the king if he would see me, please?" Tears began to come to the surface. "It's very important I speak with him, please."

And without a second thought, Charles knocked on the door and walked in when the king yelled, "Enter!"

Henry Howard glared at his cousin. "You should become an actress, or something that deals with lying."

Charles came back out with the news that the king would see her.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "The Trial won't let me join because I am a female."

She walked into the king's private chambers, the doors closing behind her. It was a grand room, the second largest room she had ever seen (the first being the court room). A rug that had the head of a leopard was taking up half the floor. His Majesty's bed was the biggest Katherine had ever seen. It was covered with thick wool blankets, and had many pillows. Due to the fire place, his room wasn't so cold. By the window, there was a desk with papers and ink covering it and that is where the king sat.

"Your Majesty." Katherine curtsied. "Thank you for seeing me."

He did not look like a king now. Without the royal clothing, all the jewels, and the crown, he appeared to be a normal man. His eyes still made Katherine quiver though.

A smile graced his lips. "Lady Boleyn, what a pleasant surprise. For a moment I feared it was your sister."

Something rose to the surface when the king spoke ill of her sister. "Anne is a fine woman." No one, not even the king, was allowed to speak of her siblings that way.

The king raised an eyebrow. "My apologizes, Lady Boleyn, for I did not know you were close with your sister. From what I've seen, I thought you didn't like her much."

That was before you began making a whore out of Mary, Katherine thought, but didn't utter a word of it.

The king noticed how thin she was, the robe practically hung off her body. Katherine was already tiny; hence her nickname, but now she looked deathly small. Her silver eyes no longer had that certain shine to them that he so loved. Dark circles formed under her eyes, making her look like the living dead.

Quickly he stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Please, Lady Boleyn, take a seat."

Without hesitation, Katherine took a seat on his bed. She looked down at the floor, not at him. She wasn't going to deny that he was physically attractive.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with you of something of importance."

"What is it?"

"It is about your wife." Katherine darted her tongue out to moisten her dry lips.

The king paused. Even though he knew well enough that Katherine did not come here just to see him, a man could hope. "What about my wife?"

Katherine still didn't look at him. "Your Majesty must have noticed the changes in Her Majesty."

"Yes," Henry said, nodding his head. "I have noticed the changes."

"Do you know the reason behind that?"

"No, I do not, so enlightened me, Lady Boleyn."

With a heavy sigh, Katherine began to speak. "King or not, you should not flaunt your affairs in front of your wife. How do you think Her Majesty must feel? She loves you deeply, and all she wants is you. What you and my sister are doing, I wash my hands clean of it, for I will not have any involvement. I respect my queen and reputation far too much to damage it over you, Your Majesty."

If it was literally possible, Henry's heart broke. To hear Katherine speak so freely with no hesitation on how she truly felt made his heart break. He knew she was a faithful courtier, but he had underestimated her love for Queen Catherine. He now knew that as long as he stayed married she would never want him. He was positive even if he wasn't married, she still wouldn't want him.

"She'd do anything for you," Katherine whispered brokenly.

"No she wouldn't," Henry disagreed.

"What hasn't she done for you?"

"She hasn't given me a son."

Katherine looked up, her eyes blazing like fire. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Her Majesty loves you. You do not think it killed her every time she gave birth to a girl, or to a still born, or to have your children die after birth? She loves her daughter – your daughter – very much, but she knows it'd please you more if Princess Mary were a boy. She's slowly dying because of you, and all you do is whore around with any willing female!"

No words came from the king. His temper that he was famous for seemed to be kept at bay, or maybe it was the fact that he could not lie to Katherine. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to always be truthful to her, knowing she'd always be truthful with him.

"I hope my words did not offend you, but make you open your eyes." She curtsied once more. "Goodnight, M'lord."

**-Page Break-**

"Oh, look at you! All grown up."

Katherine swatted at her sister's fumbling hands braiding the side of her hair. With every painful pull, Katherine felt her skin stretch.

"Ouch! Careful, Anne, I'll have early wrinkles because of you."

Anne pulled again, but this time playfully. "Maybe they'll bring out more of your facial features."

Katherine gasped. "At least I'm young," she taunted.

"You're only five years younger than me, sister," Anne laughed. "And I hardly remembered where the time went."

"That's because you're so old!"

The sisters threw their heads back and laughed. George walked into the room, raising a questionable eyebrow as to what was so funny.

He stood behind Anne and gazed at his sisters.

"Anne," he said. He took her hand and kissed it. "You look lovely as usual."

Anne was wearing a dark blue dress that fit her nicely. Beneath the dress was a light blue corset, pushing her chest out more. Her hair fell straight down her back, two braids going around her head resembling a brunette halo. A light blush was added to her cheeks, with a touch of a light pink lip shade.

George's eyes widened at the sight of Katherine. "Tiny, you look spectacular."

Katherine wore a crème colored dress, a white corset showing off the chest that developed over time. The dress fitted her nicely, like a second skin, showing off her curves. The braids that were on either side of her head mixed in with her ringlets that went down her back. No makeup but eyelash thickener was added to enhance her beauty.

The sisters smiled.

"Thank you, George, you look fine yourself," Anne said.

The door opened again, but this time Mary entered. She was dressed in an elegant purple dress with detailed embellishment. The corset she wore was brand new, for Mary now had more of a chest then Anne. Her hair was neatly done and so was her makeup. A sweet fragrance came from her direction, and she wore jewels none of her siblings had seen before.

"Oh, you all look so lovely," Mary gushed, smiling at her siblings.

"As do you, sister," George said with a smile.

Neither Katherine nor Anne spoke.

Even though it hurt, Mary tried her best to ignore the stabbing feeling in her chest. "I cannot wait for the ball! I heard it's going to be magnificent."

"Yes," George agreed. "I heard that the best of entertainment shall be here tonight."

Mary sighed dreamily. "His Majesty said he'd introduce me to some Dukes and Earls tonight, those who hold high power."

"Will he introduce you as his whore, or as Lady Carey?" Katherine asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Anne stifled a laugh and went back to fixing her hair.

"Katherine," George warned. "There's no need for hostility."

Katherine looked at her brother and sneered. "Oh, be quiet, George. I don't know who you are anymore. You've become a dog for our uncle, licking his hand whenever he tells you to come."

George shut his mouth. It had been years since he had been on Katherine's bad side.

"Why can't you be happy for me? His Majesty makes me happy, so please, be happy for me, sister." Mary all but pleaded.

Katherine's pale face turned red. Her lips were pressed together, and her eyes were wide. At her sides her hands were balled into a fist. It looked like she was ready to explode. She opened her mouth and they all cringed, waiting for something vile and hurtful, but true to come out her mouth. Nothing but a heavy, angry sigh came out though.

Katherine gracefully walked to the door and left the room.

**-Page Break-**

The ball was magical.

Jugglers roamed the room, juggling up to eight balls. Wild animals were locked away in cages, ranging from lions, tigers, bears, and even wild horses. There was a man who would juggle swords that were on fire, and then stick it down his throat. If by some miracle, he didn't kill himself. Ropes were hung high above the crowd and flexible people would carefully walk on the ropes, or jump off them doing a certain trick, being caught by the net set above the crowd as well.

Anne was dancing with Henry Percy, engaging in what looked like a comical conversation. Anne and Henry were both laughing, at times there was nothing funny to laugh at. They just simply enjoyed each other's company.

George was dancing with Jane Parker, his fiancée. The engagement was announced three weeks ago, and Katherine, Anne, and George nearly choked on the food they were eating. Jane Parker was an annoying and bubbly, far too optimistic for the Boleyn's likings, but she could be a vile girl. She acted like a snake when it came to valuable information. Jane came from a good family with a good heritage, though. It was an arrangement that couldn't be over looked.

Standing next to Katherine was her cousin Margaret Shelton. Her mother was Anne Boleyn, one out of the seven children their grandfather, Sir William Boleyn had. Margaret was twenty-two years old and married to Thomas Wodhouse. Margaret had been a lady of Court of Queen Catherine of Aragon since she was thirteen, and within that time, she too was a mistress to the king.

I tried reasoning with her," Margaret said, slowly eating the fruits placed out on the table. "But she just won't listen."

Katherine nodded her head. "Thank you for trying, Margaret."

Margaret shrugged her shoulders. "What is family for?"

Thomas then came over and stole his wife away for a dance. Katherine was left alone. She stood off to the side, watching the couples dance.

She saw Mary dancing with her husband, but her eyes kept wandering. Katherine followed her sister's direction and landed straight on the king, who was leaning into the blushing queen. What His Majesty was saying, she did not wish to know.

"I do believe there are no wallflowers allowed." Katherine jumped at the voice of Charles Edwardes.

"Charles," Katherine heaved, grabbing her chest. "You frightened me."

Charles chuckled and bowed his head. "My apologizes, Lady Boleyn. Shall I make it up to you with a dance?"

Katherine placed her hand out, which Charles took. "You may, Sir Edwardes."

The two danced in the center of the room, hardly chatting as they did. Charles kept his hands at an appropriate spot, but held her close. Katherine kept her eyes on Charles.

"You're very quiet tonight," Charles said, trying to spark a conversation.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "It has already been an eventful night, even before I came to the ball."

"I assume it's because of Mary?"

"I don't want to talk about her." Katherine smiled up at him. "How is your family? I was devastated to hear of the death of your niece."

Once again the 'cough and fever' racked the lands of England. Thankfully no one in Greenwich was affected by the illness, but those outside were. Charles's niece, Alice, was only four years old and had died.

Katherine had only met Alice once, but she was a beautiful, happy young girl. With red-brown hair that was always a mess, a smile that was missing her two front teeth, and warm brown eyes. Alice was a sweetheart who could melt the coldest bastard's heart.

Charles gave a half smile. "My sister is heartbroken, for Alice was her only daughter. Her husband and my nephews mourn as well." He chuckled. "My mother wishes for me to marry more quickly now."

"As you should." Katherine remembered Mrs. Edwardes constantly pushing her son to pursue a good wife. "You are a good man, Charles. I'm sure you could find a decent wife."

Charles spun Katherine around and if possible, brought her closer. "I just don't want a decent wife. I want a wife I know who will stay loyal to me, tell me her opinion of certain matters, and will love me."

Katherine laughed. "You certainly don't ask for much. That will appeal to women greatly."

Charles chuckled and kissed Katherine's forehead as the song ended. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**So you met Catherine Howard! It's creepy thinking of her as a baby, knowing she'll be marrying the king. Yeah, it was awkward writing that.**

**What did you guys think?**

**I honestly want to know your opinion on Charles. Lol, I'm pretty sure you know what kind of role he will playing, and I want to know if you like him and his part in this or not.**

**We shall only be spending two chapters - this chapter and the next - in 1523. The next chapter will probably be short as well, nothing really happened during this year. I will tell you this, next chapter deals with some family problems and there will be Mary and George bashing.**

**FYI: Margaret Shelton (c. 1505 - 1583) was a real person. She was Anne's and Mary's cousin through their father's side of the family, and she was the mistress of the king, though from what I've read does not specify anything of their relations.**

**Tell me your thoughts, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE(S):**

**1523: Anne Boleyn is courted by Henry Percy, heir to the Earl of Northumberland.**

**SPECAIL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch89: It's kind of hard to write Katherine' affections for the king because she is trying to fight them off. If you read closely you can see her attraction, thought it may not be noticeable. I think you'll be pleased with chapter.**

**steelegirl19: Thank you for your review. I can see where Anne Boleyn is your favorite queen. BTW: I loved your chapter added to The Purple Pearl.**

**dots-fiction: Thank you for reviewing.**

**busybeekisses (anonymous): You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for Katherine and Charles ;)**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you :)**

**fairydaisy777: Lol, here's your update.**

**ILoveThee: I assure you, Charles isn't a bad guy, but he's still human, and a guy, so that should sum a lot up. Lol.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: 1523, End of December**

A white snow had swept across England swiftly. The roads, houses, and the tress were covered in white. The young children played outside merrily, enjoying the snow. Even a few adults joined the children in their fun.

Katherine had accompanied her queen to go see the Princess Mary. The ride was silent, for the queen still would not speak.

When they reached the tower, Mary was eagerly waiting outside. Her thick fur coat looked warm, and Katherine longed for coat like the princess's.

Mary was fifteen, a year older than Katherine. She had long, thick black hair that was beautiful, just like her mother's. She had her mother's exotic, large brown eyes as well. She had Henry's round nose and prominent cheekbones. Her smile was all Henry's as well. Mary was a short girl, but taller than Katherine. She was the perfect combination of her parents.

_"Madre," _Mary shouted as her mother and the ladies of court came closer. The smile that graced Mary's face was enough to make all the ladies smile.

The ladies were all glad to see their queen smiling. It had been far too long since they had seen that beautiful, crooked smile Queen Catherine always gave.

With arms wide open, Mary and her mother hugged enthusiastically. It seemed like hours before they broke apart and walked inside. Thankfully, there was a fire burning and it made the room warm.

Mary was still latched on to her mother. _"__Madre, te he echado mucho de menos! ¿Cómo es el padre y la gente de la corte?"_

The queen's smile quickly became fake, but Mary didn't notice_. "__Te he echado de menos, así, mi pequeño paquete de alegría." _She brushed her hand along Mary's cheek. _"__Tu padre está bien, siempre ocupado con asuntos que se tratan, por supuesto. Corte es la misma que siempre ha sido; ruidoso y lleno de gente y opiniones que no importan mucho. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de la corte, que vine a verte." _

None of the ladies, besides Katherine (and Jane Parker who was not present) knew how to speak Spanish. It was a privilege she learned when she was in France, and with the help of Queen Catherine, she grew more fluent. Like any courtier that came from France, she fluently spoke French as well, but secretly she was trying to learn Latin. Church and important matters of court were spoken and written solely in Latin, and Katherine knew that knowing the almost dead language would help her gain more knowledge.

Mary took her seat next to her mother. _"Lo estoy haciendo bien, madre. El estudio me va bien; Estoy prácticamente fluido en francés, y mi lectura se ha progresado significativamente."_

Queen Catherine smiled and turned her head to speak with one of Mary's teachers.

Mary looked upon the ladies, picking out the faces she did not recognize. When she saw Katherine, she motioned for her to come closer.

_ "¿Dónde está tu hermana 'francesa', y la hermana de putas por ahí con mi padre?"_

Katherine curtsied in respect. _"Anne está en el palacio, que está ayudando a nuestro hermano y nuestro uso get hermana-en-ley para el matrimonio. En cuanto a María, no lo sé, princesa." _

Princess Mary cringed at the mentioned of George Boleyn marrying the vile Parker girl. She took Katherine's hands in her own. _"Dile a tu hermano que rezo por él." _

Katherine laughed. She enjoyed Mary's company greatly. She too was stubborn, but had a head full of ideas and motivated with ambition. When the news of the king's bastard son was announced, Mary worked harder to prove to her father that she could rule England herself. That courage and determination attracted Katherine to the princess, and they considered each other a friend.

Mary was a woman who despised the women who branded themselves as a whore. Like her mother, Mary was a very faithful Christian and a loyal feminist. So she frowned upon adultery greatly, and always prayed for the sinners' souls. Mary had a limited opinion, just like the queen. Whatever the king found as treason, you would surely be beheaded.

This was the routine for every Christmas. The queen and her ladies would fetch for the princess, and bring her back to court. When they returned to the palace, the king, queen, and princess would spend the rest of the day together. The next day in the morning, which was Christmas, they would all attend mass and then the courtiers would stand by and watch the royal family open their gifts.

Mary's teachers bided the queen and princess a Merry Christmas before they headed off to the palace.

Even though Mary knew her father's love was forced at times, she had a smile plastered on her face. Her posture was impressive; Katherine knew she'd never be able to sit straight like Mary had to all the time. Mary's hair was pulled back; her face was tainted with a light blush from the cold.

When they reached the palace, they quickly made their way inside. There, the king stood, waiting to see his daughter.

"Ah, Mary, look at you." The king held his daughter at arm's length, inspecting her. "You grow every time I see you."

Mary's smile fell, but no one saw it. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She knew he wouldn't appreciate it if she had called him father. "You look well."

The king didn't respond to his child, but instead turned his attention to the ladies, more specifically Katherine.

"Lady Boleyn, how was the trip?"

Katherine felt blood rush to her cheeks. "A short, good ride it was, Your Majesty. I just wish it wasn't so cold."

Henry took in her outfit. She wore a dark colored dress; he knew boots were underneath, on her feet. She had a flimsy cap covering half her head, and the cloak she wore was wet from the melted snow. Her face was red, water stuck to her eyelashes, and her lips were chapped and slightly blue. She shivered every now and then, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes," the king mumbled. "I shall have someone start a fire so you may all warm up."

The ladies curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

They all turned to leave, but the king called out for Katherine. "Lady Boleyn, I do believe your sister Anne was awaiting your return." He smiled halfheartedly. "It was something about the girl Jane Parker."

Katherine laughed and nodded. She blushed and looked down when she saw the king admiring her. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said softly, and curtsied only for him.

**-Page Break-**

George fell down on the bed, sighing as he did. "I don't know what to get her."

"Don't get her anything," Katherine said. She was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. "What she wants you cannot give her."

"And what does she want?"

"A baby and the king."

George rolled his eyes and screamed in his head. "You could support her more, Tiny. Mary is still your sister."

"When have I denied her being my sister?" Katherine stole one of George's nuts that he left out on the table next to her bed. "I'm just simply stating a fact, brother."

George knew where this conversation would go. "What are you getting Anne?"

"I've been saving up some money, and I believe I have enough to buy her a new pair of shoes."

"I thought that money was in case of an emergency." George knew that Katherine was smart when it came to money. She had her own stash, just for important events that could happen.

Katherine looked at George from the corner of her eyes. "Have you seen her shoes? That is an emergency."

"Since when did you and Anne become so close?" George could recall when the Boleyns were celebrating Christmas, and Anne had refused to give Katherine her gift because Anne liked it. Another Christmas, Katherine had thrown all of Anne's gifts outside, so in the morning they were all ruined by the snow.

"Since when have you cared? You're finally getting what you wanted; Anne and I are being civil."

Speaking of the devil, there was a knock at the door and Anne walked in. She was wearing a dark dress with a cloak covering her body, and boots were on her feet. Her eyes were wide, as was her smile.

"And where are you going, sister?" George asked.

"I am going to see Henry Percy," Anne said, speaking lowly.

"What for?" Katherine eyed her sister.

Anne looked between her siblings, and rejoiced that Mary was not there. "He has asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

George jumped off the bed, tackling his sister in a hug. "I couldn't be more proud. My sister, the Duchess of Northumberland!" He held onto Anne tightly, babbling on about how he was excited.

Anne knew George would accept the news right away, but she did not know how Katherine would take it. Anne looked at her little sister, her eyes were sparkling. It was as if Anne was trying to silently convince Katherine to be happy for her.

Katherine still sat on the bed, looking at Anne. "You are mad."

"Sister, please…" Anne began, but stopped when Katherine held up her hand.

"You are mad, but they say only love can make you mad, or the 'cough and fever', but I know it is love."

"So you accept what I'm choosing?" Anne breathed.

"I don't accept that you're marrying an already betrothed man, but I accept that you are in love." Katherine smiled and got off the bed. She reached for Anne and hugged her tightly. "Be safe. George and I will make sure no one goes looking for you tonight."

Anne kissed Katherine's cheek and smiled, tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you."

Katherine nodded. "Now go, before it is too late."

Anne scrambled to the door and looked back at her siblings. They both gave her a warm smile, shooing her out the door.

Katherine turned to George once the door closed. "Don't tell a soul, brother." She pointed her finger at him.

George feigned hurt. "Who would I tell?"

**-Page Break-**

Anne had been gone for only an hour when her father and uncle came busting down Katherine's door, demanding to speak with her.

The youngest Boleyn was now standing out of bed, wrapped in her blankets. Her tired eyes glanced between the men in front of her.

"What is going on?" She yawned. She rubbed her eyes to get the crust out of them.

Her uncle stepped forward, he looked enraged. "Where is Anne?"

The sleep wore off instantly. Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know."

"Do not lie, Katherine," Her father spat. He too seemed angry. "Where is your sister?"

Rage boiled in Katherine. She had promised Anne that no one would know, but obviously a certain someone ran off and talked about their sister to someone, and she had a good guess as to who that person was.

"How am I to know?" Katherine snapped. If they were to talk about this in the late morning or afternoon, Katherine would have apologized, but she didn't care now. She just wanted to sleep. "Anne is a grown woman; she is capable of wandering off without someone guiding her. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I wish to go back to sleep…if I can."

Her uncle stormed out the room, reminding Katherine of a spoiled child. Her father came closer and gripped her by the forearm. She yelped at how hard he grabbed her. "You better be telling the truth, Katherine, or mark my words, you will be punished." He pushed her away from him, as if she disgusted him.

She fell backwards, nearly landing on the floor. Her father wasn't a violent man, he was very passive actually, but when it came to disciplining his children, he showed absolutely no mercy. All the Boleyn children had the scars to prove it.

The doors slammed shut, making Katherine jump. She could feel the bruise forming where her father had grabbed her. Gingerly touching the spot, she winced when she put pressure on it. Tears fell from her eyes, and she let them fall. It was tiring to always be the rock for her siblings, and for the first time in a long time, Katherine took a selfish moment and cried until there were no more tears, and it turned to dry sobbing.

**-Page Break-**

December 25th, 1523.

A grand tree stood in the middle of the parlor room, decorations hung all around them. Gifts for the royal family covered the floor, and the courtiers filled up the rest of the room while Princess Mary sat on the floor, at the feet of her parents.

Anne had returned in the early morning, Henry Percy was with her. Once they had walked through the doors, Anne's father and uncle had bombarded them, literally shoving them into their uncle's office. Katherine didn't stand outside the door like Mary had, who had a desperate, anxious look upon her face.

Katherine had confronted George during that time. To say Katherine was angry was an understatement, she was furious. George swore the whole castle had heard the shrieks of his sister. He claimed that he was far too excited for Anne that he just had to share with news with Mary, who, in turned was very unhappy with the news. Mary justified her actions by saying she was saving Anne's reputation, and that the marriage would be annulled anyway. Katherine was disappointed in her siblings. Finally Anne was happy, and they took the happiness away from her.

In the parlor, the Boleyn family stood together, on the other side of the room. The king's attention for all of December had not been on Mary, but on Queen Catherine. The astrologist once again proclaimed that the queen would bear a son, so the king spent all his time with his wife.

Mary was not happy about that at all. She received jewels and other presents like every other afternoon, but that was no longer enough to satisfy her. Mary now wanted all the king's time that was spent with his wife. She had whined all month about how her heart was breaking, that she desperately loved the king. Their uncle, father, and brother had tried to get their Majesty's attention back to Mary, but the thought of the long awaited son he had always wanted clouded his every thought.

Princess Mary had unwrapped her tenth gift, pulling out a beautiful French scarf. The designs were fancy, reminding them all of a snow storm. It was a light green color, the designs done in gold. The queen could despise the French all she wanted, but she couldn't deny that their fashion was very elegant.

The princess wrapped the scarf around her neck, smiling bright. "Oh, _madre_, I love it."

The queen smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Do not thank me, thank Lady Katherine. She was the one who suggested it to me."

Princess Mary's head whipped to Katherine's direction. "Thank you Lady Boleyn. It is beautiful."

Katherine curtsied. "It was a simple thought, Princess Mary. I am just glad you like it."

The king looked at Katherine. "A simple thought," he grunted. "You are too humble."

Katherine blushed. "It is the thought behind the gift that matters, Your Majesty."

The king leaned forward, eyeing Katherine, looking her up and down. "Is that so?"

With a nod, Katherine said, "Yes, it is. A thought last longer than any material."

The king smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Once again you amaze me, Lady Boleyn."

The blush grew; Katherine gave a shy smile and looked up at the king through her lashes. "I am glad to keep my king amazed."

For the rest of the day, the king was lively, interacting with others and telling stories. When he spared constant looks at Katherine, she was always shivering. The king had noticed her trembling since the start of winter. He motioned for a servant and whispered to the young boy of what he wanted.

**-Page Break-**

Bags were being filled with clothing. One by one, a piece of fabric was added to the bag. It was almost full, but that didn't matter. The fuller the bag, the better.

Anne had cried out all her tears after the Christmas dinner. There was word that she and Henry Percy had gotten married, all thanks to Percy's scorned fiancée, but those thoughts were put to rest that it was nothing but a rumor. Now the people thought Percy's fiancée was just jealous and threatened that her titled could be taken away from her. No one was to know of the secret marriage.

"You are to stay in France until your uncle deems that your actions have been forgiven, but also forgotten." Their mother slowly packed away Anne's belongs. "Learn from this experience, Anne. Watch the queen and her ladies. Watch how they seduce their men."

Anne didn't speak, she only nodded.

Continuing, their mother said, "The art of seduction is to let the men think that they have the upper hand. We women are far greater than men, but the key to winning a man over is to let him think that he is the greatest. Learn how to do that, and I assure you, you will have men flocking you."

In a monotone voice, Anne said, "Yes, mother."

It was silent for a moment, only the rustling of clothing was heard. Their mother placed the last of Anne's bonnets into a bag before she sighed. "I must go speak with your father."

Their mother left, leaving only Katherine to accompany Anne.

A sniffle came from Anne. "You must be in your glory."

Katherine stopped packing, and looked at Anne. "What do you mean?"

"Go on, say it. I know you want to."

Katherine held her breath. Did she want to tell Anne that she knew something like this would happen? Surely she did. She had tried to warn everyone that something was to happen, but no one listened to her.

Let it had been months ago, Katherine would have been gloating in her notions, but now she was ashamed for being right. Katherine had not expected to grow so close to Anne, she never dreamed of feeling so sad over her sister leaving for France again, but she was. It was true what they preached at Church: God does work in mysterious ways, and those ways may seem unclear to us. And everything was unclear. Katherine couldn't help but wonder what God had in store for her family.

"Let's not do this now, Anne," Katherine said tiredly.

"No, let's," Anne said. "Tell me what a horrible mistake I made."

"Loving him wasn't a mistake. Just the way you went about it was."

Anne sobbed, her body wracking with force. "Why are you being so kind? For years I've been nothing but terrible to you, I do not deserve such treatment."

The clothing was forgotten. Katherine hugged her sister. "I am being kind to you because everything has gone a mess for our family. Yet you haven't changed, Anne, you are the only thing that I can count on to be a constant." Katherine laughed. "And as for you being terrible, I have been terrible too. That is our relationship; no one else can understand it, only us."

Anne clutched onto her sister tightly, her tears streamed down her face, a smile on her lips. "I will miss you. Write to me – every day."

Katherine rested her cheek on Anne's shoulders. "As long as you promise to do the same."

"I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Anne."

**-Page Break-**

The next morning was morbid.

Katherine had awoken, and did not speak to anyone of her family. She ignored them throughout breakfast, and she stood away from Mary and George in court.

It was yet another day filled with rumors that swarmed around Katherine. They wanted to know why Anne had left so suddenly, and why Henry Percy's fiancée would say such things. Like always, Katherine wouldn't answer them. She kept her face emotionless, and when she spoke it was professional, only for the important matters of court.

Princess Mary noticed the sudden change in Katherine as well, and told her mother instantly. Katherine always bided the princess goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, and a warm hug, but she didn't this time. Instead, Katherine curtsied and said her goodbye.

Queen Catherine had allowed Katherine to spend the rest of the day sleeping. She had to actually command Katherine to do so.

Now Katherine sat in the tub of warm water, her head titled back. If anyone were to walk in on her, she would appear to be sleeping, but the void Anne left haunted her. She couldn't sleep; for once she closed her eyes she was met by poisoned darkness.

The darkness crept towards her, it was silent. From the distance, it looked inviting, comforting even, like it would wrap her up in its embrace to swaddle her like a babe. It grew closer though, and the closer it got, the uglier is appeared. She tried to run from it, she tried hiding, and she tried to fight it, but nothing worked. It just got closer, stronger.

It started on her feet, kissing each toe softly, making her cry out at the prick it left in its wake. It wrapped around her calves, ghosting up her leg. It made swift work over her knees, heading for her thighs. At this point she was thrashing, desperately trying to throw it off of her, it continued its conquest though. It licked the curves of her hips, taking a moment to dip itself in her navel teasingly. It covered her chest, enjoying the puckered mounds due to her quivering fear. It lapped joyously at them. It encased her neck, a sinister laugh cackled when she screamed out her pain of the increasing pressure. It invaded her mouth and nose; it was the only thing she could taste and smell.

It saved her eyes for last. It looked upon her, admiring her in her violated form. Tears streaked down her face, her eyes held nothing but fear, and still she struggled. It cackled once more, gazing into her eyes with its black, vacant holes for eyes. It got closer to her face, it inspected her. The anticipation was prolonged. It enjoyed the pain it was causing her far too much. With an empty smile, it strikes her face. The darkness had engulfed her fully, winning.

_*Knock, knock*_

Katherine lunged from beneath the water she had sunk into. She gasped for breathing, holding onto the sides of the tub, and pushed the water out of her face.

"Who is it?" She all but screamed. Her breathing was heavy. Her face was pale, like she had seen a ghost. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"The king has sent you a gift, M'Lady," The servant boy said from the other side of the door. "Are you alright, Mistress Boleyn?"

Katherine tried to get her breathing under control. She was shaking like a dog, and she couldn't form words to speak.

"Mistress Boleyn?" The door handle turned.

"I am fine!" Katherine somehow pulled herself out of the tub. "Just leave whatever it is on my bed. Do tell His Majesty that I was busy when you presented the gift, and that I will personally tell him my gratitude."

The servant departed then.

Katherine wrapped a towel around her still shaken body. On the bed was a letter, and with uneasy hands, Katherine picked it up.

_Dear Mistress Katherine,_

_Ever since I laid eyes upon you all those months ago I have not been able to forget you. Your sweet smile is all I see on the faces of others. Your words fly around my mind when I am alone, stuck in my own world. Your musical laughter send child through my body, like the caresses of a familiar lover. Your radiant eyes challenge me; they are the most beautiful windows to your soul. Like the plague, you consume my whole being; my body aches to see you. You have become a phantom of my nights, engrossing me to seek you out._

_I know I have done terrible things within my marriage, but like you, I am only human. Created in God's image, cursed to make mistakes. I cannot fathom how you feel about your sister Mary, but I do know that I would have done the same, possibly worse to the man whoever dared to treat my sisters in the same fashion that I am treating yours._

_Spare me, Mistress Katherine, for you have captivated me. I have come to terms that you shall never want me for as long as I am married, nor would you want me even if I wasn't married. I would be lying if I said that did not cause me pain, so I won't. As long as I can admire you from afar and bask in your conversations, I will live to be a happy man._

_I envy the man who will get to call you his wife. I envy him because you will become ripe with his seed, and for nine months a glow like no other will descend upon you because you are carrying his child. I envy him because he will feel the child kick beneath his hands; he will be the one peppering your growing stomach with kisses. I envy him because he will hold the child when it is born, son or daughter, he will be pleased. I envy him because together you will pick a name. I envy him because he will have you and the child. For he will have everything I covet._

_I don't know what you may think of this letter. I have not even figured out if I want to hear your thoughts, but just know that what I said is true. I never wish to hurt you, and if I have, I'm deeply sorry, and will spend forever making it up to you._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ ~Henry R._

Katherine put the letter down, her heart was racing. She couldn't deny it any longer; it was pulsing inside her heart. She loved the king. For she had fallen in love with Henry Tudor, the king of England.

Lying on the bed beside her was a thick fur coat, one similar to Princess Mary's. Katherine smiled and slipped her arms threw it, basking in its warmth.

She hid the letter inside her bible, knowing no one would disturb it. She curled up in bed, snuggling deeper into the jacket that smelt like the king.

Katherine closed her eyes and dreamt of a different life. One where Prince Arthur lived and Henry fell in love and married Katherine. There was no such thing as a bastard child, and adultery was unspeakable. In her dream, she was happy.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (Conversation in order):**

**Mary: Mother, I have missed you so much! How is father and the people of court?**

**Queen Catherine: I have missed you as well, my little bundle of joy.**

**QC: Your father is well, always busy with matters at hand, of course. Court is the same as it's always been; loud and filled with people and opinions that don't matter much. But I didn't come here to speak of court, I came to see you.**

**M: I am doing well, mother. My studies are going well; I am practically fluent in French and my reading has progressed significantly.**

**M: Where is your 'French' sister, and the sister whoring around with my father?**

**Katherine: Anne is at the palace, she's helping our brother and our sister-in-law get use to marriage. As for Mary, I do not know, Princess.**

**M: Tell your brother that I pray for him.**

**That was chapter six, and I must say that I'm exhausted!**

**What did you all think of the fluffiness of Anne's and Katherine's conversation? Trust me, Anne will soon return to being her old, conniving self in due time.**

**EEEEEPPPPPP! Katherine finally admitted she loved the king! Just don't expect her to admit it anyone, or that she'll take Anne's place as queen. Sorry, that isn't going to happen. She is a lady, and she knows better than to fight over a man who already has three women fighting for his heart. She's too smart for all that drama, but that doesn't mean she can't be a flirt.**

**This story is far from being over, but there is a poll going as to what story I should start after ACL is completed. Your choices are:**

**BACK to the Start (X-Men): Mirabelle Dayton is a mutant. Founded on the cold streets of Detroit as a young child, she showed promising signs of advancing in her mutation. Everything in her life was perfectly fine until a lumberjack man and a girl with gray in the front of her hair show up to Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

**FAITH (The Originals): In the aftermath of battle, the smoke clears, showing who the true enemy is. For the streets are still soaked in the blood of lost souls, but for Rue Mikealson that was just a battle won. Now its time to win the war. **

**Please go and vote. The poll will close at the end of June!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys!**

**It's good to be updating. I apologize, I've had so much going on this week. I just began driving school (Monday-Thursday), and it starts at four and doesn't end until seven, so I'm dead on my feet when I get home. Also, next week is my last week of school, but I have finals to do :/ but it's all worth it, and then I'll be in 11th grade :)**

**This chapter is very short**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch98: Thank you!**

**Kandy (anonymous): Thank you!**

**steelegirl19: Thank you, love!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you for your review!**

**dots-fiction: Lol, sorry, love, but he has to marry Anne.**

**ILoveThee: Yes, Katherine and Henry will become friends, and as for Anne, she won't be physically present for a while. I promise you, though, Charles will not act like Henry. Not every man was like him in those days, and I want at least one of the male characters to be sweet. **

**HermioneandMarcus: No, thank you :)**

**Angel-sama (anonymous): THANK YOU!**

**Kandy (anonymous): Thank you! (I do believe you reviewed twice for the same chapter)**

**Guest (anonymous): I wouldn't take inspiration from anyone of the Boleyn and Howard family. And if you didn't enjoy The Other Boleyn Girl then I suggest you don't read this story. If you had paid attention in my past chapters, I've made it perfectly clear that this is not a self inert/Henry fic. Everything that historically happen will happen.**

**Him (anonymous): Thank you so much!**

**~I own nothing and no one expect for Katherine!**

* * *

_ Dearest sister,_

_ I miss you, and I miss England. To say that France is a bright city fits it perfectly. There are days where I fear that I will become tan permanently. I miss the cover of the clouds, and the cool spits the rain brought. England is where I want to be._

_ I confess, I do not wish to return to court, though. There is far too much trouble there, and I am putting my past behind me. This exile has done me well, and before you ask, no, I haven't married. French men are handsome, but they're not dashingly handsome like our English men._

_ Enough about France and me, how are you? You've never been one to talk about yourself, but I want to know. How are Mary and George? How are our parents fairing? Has uncle spoke of me since my leave? How is the king? I hope he is well._

_ You know what to do._

_ With love,_

_ Anne_

The dim lighting of the candle glow reflected off of Katherine's face. The expression she wore was straight. She never showed emotion while reading letters from her sister. If her father, brother, uncle, or sister saw emotions play on her face she knew they'd ask whom the letter was from.

The letter was brief, which was odd. Anne could write a whole novel if she had the time. All she did was talk about her, the court of France, the men, the sights, etc. It was all she ever wrote about, so Katherine was curious as to why Anne was suddenly interested in England. It worried her, though; that her sister's last thought was of the king.

The king.

After the New Year came, the king was desperate for a male heir. He was trying for a legitimate or an illegitimate son. It did not matter anymore, Henry wanted his heir, and he'll do anything to get it. He no longer cared for what the people would whisper behind his back. He wanted to ensure England with a proper prince.

Katherine knew her family prayed for Mary to become pregnant, and it would no longer be mistaken that it would be the king's child. Mary had not seen or heard from her husband for six months now. Katherine had noticed the changes in her sister. She was always cold then hot, she easily got cramps in her always swollen feet. Mary's appetite had increased as well, but it took no doctor to know that Mary was vomiting her food right after she ate it.

For now, the king seemed content with Mary, but that didn't stop his advances towards other women, of course. True to his word, the king intentionally didn't try to hurt Katherine. If she ever appeared upset he was right by her side – whether people were in the room or not – and did his best to comfort her. They kept their honesty policy, but on bad days for the king, Katherine talked with caution.

It was hard for Katherine to keep her emotions at bay sometimes. The king made it extremely hard not to utter her love for him when he was always the perfect gentleman. It always amazed Katherine at how sweet and honest Henry was with her, but let it be anyone else, he was intimidating and conniving.

Nobody denied the love the king had for Katherine, though. Everyone knew it, for His Majesty showed his love for the youngest Boleyn girl no matter where they were at. If it was a ball, the king would spend hours dancing with Katherine. If it were a joust, the king would ask for Katherine's favor. He looked at her like she hung the moon, and in the king's world, she did. Katherine had captured the king's heart, more than the queen or Bessie Blount ever had.

A fire was lit, keeping the room warm from the chilly nights.

Katherine threw the letter from Anne into the fire, destroying all evidence that she ever spoke to her sister.

**-Page Break-**

Their uncle paced back and forth. His hands were clasped behind his back; his face looked as if it were set in stone.

Their father leaned against the wall, nervously biting his nails. He was anxious. You could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

George stood next to their father, he too seemed anxious, but a small smile graced his lips.

Their mother stood straight, her expression emotionless. Her hands rested in front of her, and if it wasn't for the constant movement of her shoulders, nobody would have known if she was still breathing.

Beside their mother stood Katherine, who looked helplessly bored. She stood straight as well, but her head would fall back and count the tiles on the ceiling, only to have her mother pull on her hair once or twice. Katherine' eyes would dart around, looking for anything to stop her growing boredom. Sadly, there was nothing.

It was an eerie silence. No one spoke, not even when they all arrived into the hall. For what felt like hours, but was really only thirty-five minutes, they stood in silence.

The door to Mary's room opened and the physician stood with a smile on his face.

Their uncle sprang forward, his eyes wide. "Well?"

"Lady Carey is pregnant," the physician said. He bowed his head and took the money from Katherine's father, and was on his leave.

The door was opened wide enough to see Mary's smile. She looked up and landed her eyes on her mother and sister.

Their uncle swiftly walked into the room and kissed Mary's forehead. A wide smile was on his lips.

George went to follow behind his father, but stopped when he saw Katherine standing alone. Their mother had walked away once Mary's pregnancy was confirmed.

"Sister, come along, Mary wishes to see you."

Katherine looked at her excited older sister and then to the path their mother had taken. Stay and listen to the constant planning and Mary's too sweet it's almost sickening talk of her unborn child, or follow her mother? The choice was easy.

Katherine turned her back to the door and took her leave. She had rounded the corner so fast that she didn't see Mary's sad expression.

**-Page Break-**

_ Dear Anne,_

_ How I miss you. I have no one to talk to, for boredom has become my closest friend. Yes, the king is always there to listen to me, but he is the king, and I do have to watch my tongue._

_ As I said, there is no one to speak with, but I am well. Court keeps me busy in the day, and the sleep I long for accompanies me at night. I do not know what I'll do for a whole year, or longer, without you. I may have to be committed._

_ Our parents fair well. Mother is still upset over your leave, but that is expected. I find her in your old room at times, sitting on the bed, tears or tears, thinking of you. Father won't admit it, but he regrets sending you away and listening to our uncle. He continues to follow being our uncle, though._

_ As for him, our uncle continues to have Mary make advances towards the king. He has George under his thumb. Our uncle is the puppet master and our brother is the dummy, doing whatever our uncle says to do._

_ I must tell you, sister, for I cannot keep this to myself, but I bring you news – good or bad, however you wish to take it. Mary is pregnant. The doctor says that she is nine weeks pregnant, and our sister couldn't be happier. I do believe our uncle is drunk off of this news. I swear I never saw him so happy._

_ You know what to do._

_ With love,_

_ Katherine_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Again, I apologize that it is so short, but I just wanted do a quick update. This was also to give you all a view of what the story will mostly be focusing on for a while.**

**So...Mary's pregnant *gasp!* **

**Also guys, I want to start reading new stories on here, so do you have any suggestions? If you look at my favorite story list you can see what I like to read, so please give me some stories, and I'll check them out!**

**Chapter 8 is in progress and should be done soon.**

**See ya guys next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I really love you guys! Another update yay!**

**This is a short one too, and again I apologize. I am trying to make each chapter longer, but I have more important things going on right now. With that note I just wanted to specify something: Writing comes second, my personal life comes first. I don't want to writing a chapter one day when I'm depressed or piss off, and throw the whole plot of the story off. That would suck :/**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**fairydaisy777: To answer your question would give away something I'm saving for the very end of this story. I've had the ending all planned out in my head for a while now, so sorry :/ but I hope you stick around and continue to read my story just to see it.**

**RHatch98: Thank you, darling!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Fae (anonymous): No, Mary will not miscarry, she will have the baby. And you're not the only one who ships Henry and Katherine, lol.**

**ILoveThee: Thank you so much! :)**

**Angel-sama (anonymous): Thank you!**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: 1524, End of April (First Week of May)**

"I blame serfdom."

It was a beautiful day out. The shining sun felt wonderful against the skin, and the slight breeze made it absolutely perfect. Flowers bloomed everywhere you would walk, creating a fresh smell in the air. The grass was greener, and the food was abounded, and the birds sang their tones. It proved that the showers of April had brought the English lands a spectacular May.

Within the palace walls, the garden was lavish and held beauty. Flowers of every king, some coming from exotic lands like Egypt and China, could be found. Pink, purple, yellow, gold, red, blue, etc., etc., the colors went on. It was such a vast amount of them that it was hard to capture every single one of their beauty.

Katherine had stopped to pluck up a dandelion, closed her eyes, and blew on the flower as she made her wish. Henry watched as Katherine's eyes followed the floating specs fly away, carrying the secret of her wish with them.

The king had noted the beautiful day and longed to go bask in it. He wanted someone to accompany him as he took his leisure walk, and when he thought of the beauty the outside held, his thoughts wondered to Katherine.

Katherine was now fourteen, and a year's difference had done her well. Her face was fuller, all signs of baby features vanished. Her cheekbones were high; laugh lines surrounded her plump lips. Her silver eyes remained their striking mystery, still claiming the title Medusa. No more was her body childish. Her chest grew; her bosoms were almost as large as Anne's. She had a slim, taunt waist, but her hips and bum were thick, a delicious temptation for all men. Her legs were shapely and strong. Her thighs matched her hips, and men greatly did enjoy grabbing onto them, especially when they were drunk.

Henry had, like everyone else, watched Katherine grow into the beautiful woman that she is. Granted, he had to threaten a few men to keep their distance from her, mostly when they were drinking, but not many disrespected Katherine, or tried to bed her. The men weren't stupid, giving the few exception of some; they knew that the king had his eyes on Katherine always. When the youngest Boleyn was in the room, sure enough the king's attention was on her.

Henry looked down at Katherine, his eyebrow cocked upwards. "Hm, I never gave that a thought."

"Of course you haven't," Katherine laughed. "You are the king. You never had to worry a single day of being a serf."

Henry grunted, "I blame that damn Luther."

Martin Luther had been excommunicated by the church, and deemed an outlaw by the Emperor Charles V. To Luther, he strongly disputed the claim that freedom from God's punishment for sin could not be purchased with monetary values. Luther began to teach that salvation and subsequently eternity in Heaven is not earned by good deeds, but is received only as a free gift of God's grace through faith in Jesus Christ as redeemer from sin, and subsequently eternity in Hell. His excommunication came from his Ninety-Five Theses, and he refused to retract all his writings.

The rise of German peasants and the poorer classes of Franconia, Swabia, Thuringia, and many more towns revolted.

"But this revolt has more elements of economic and political demands then religious," Katherine stated.

"But Luther's attack on the church gives them hope that their cause has divine support," Henry said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I heard that armies of peasants are being built in Swabia and Franconia."

Henry raised an eyebrow, his look perplex. "How do you know this?" He was the king and he hadn't heard of it.

Katherine smiled and looked up at the king through her thick lashes. "A lady never tells of her sources, M'lord."

"You women and your gossip," Henry said. He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh," Katherine gasped, a mock look of hurt adorned her face. She placed her hand upon her breast. "Men are worse than women, Your Majesty."

Henry threw his head back and laughed. He sounded like a jolly giant. "That may be true, Lady Boleyn."

"It is true." Katherine playfully pushed Henry, only to lose her balance slightly.

The king wrapped his arms around her waist, and chuckled, "Careful, Lady Katherine." He had quickly learned that Katherine wasn't the most graceful person alive. She could trip over thin air easily and injure anyone.

A dark blush tainted Katherine's cheeks, spreading down her chest. She smiled shyly. "Why be careful when I have you to catch me?" She darted her eyes up towards the king, and noticed the smile on his face.

"Even if you no longer want me, I shall always catch you, Lady Katherine." The king pulled her upright, but did not let her go.

"I quite enjoy you catching me," Katherine whispered. "And I will always catch you, M'lord, no matter what."

**-Page Break-**

Mary sat in her chair, her hand resting on her now pronounced, pregnant stomach. Her frail looking fingers would trace patterns, pat, or stroke her stomach soothingly.

She was now sixteen weeks pregnant, and the glow that was supposed to surround pregnant women faded from Mary. She looked sickly pale. Dark circles hung under her tired, sunken eyes. Her breathing was irregular, for she could not walk for a long distant of time. Mary was constantly throwing up her food, and to ensure her and the baby were getting the proper nutrients; her food was blended to a liquid. She could not stomach anything else.

George wrapped a blanket around Mary's shoulders. She was having chills that would turn into quick flashes of heat.

"How are you today, sister?"

Mary smiled weakly. "I am fine."

Mary wasn't allowed outside her room much, but she always showed her face during court. Besides the whispered words that were crude, Mary kept her head held high.

A wheezing cough erupted from Mary's chest, almost throwing her to the ground. George quickly grabbed onto his sister to steady her.

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "You sound like you're dying."

George's head snapped up, his eyes were wide. "Katherine," he barked angrily. "How rude of you to say that! Bite your tongue."

"No, no," Mary said. She patted George's arm. "I do sound like I'm dying." She cracked a faint smile, looking in the direction of Katherine.

"That still doesn't give her the right…"

"Oh!" Mary gasped. Her hands flew to her stomach, holding onto it tightly.

George fell to his knees beside her. His face was distressed. "What is it, Mary? Are you in any pain?"

Katherine moved closer as well, curious as to what caused her sister's sudden reaction.

Mary kept her hands on her stomach, quiet as a mouse. Her hands were still, just feeling. "Oh," she whispered.

Reaching out for George, Mary placed his hands on her stomach. George had his hands stiff as Mary's, and just waited.

And waited and waited, and waited.

"What was that?" George suddenly asked, pulling his hands back slightly.

"The baby," Mary breathed. "It was the baby," she said louder. She smiled brightly, tears formed in the corner of her ecstatic eyes.

George looked confused for a moment before a smile had spread across his face. He placed his hand firmly on Mary's stomach and felt the fluttering kicks of the baby.

"Amazing," he mumbled, moving his hand around with the kicks. "Katherine, come and feel this!"

Like a deer staring down the bottom of the barrel, Katherine raised an eyebrow.

Katherine had not fully grasped her sister's pregnancy. She was not jealous that the father of the unborn child was the king, but she feared for her niece of nephew, and for her sister. The king had made it perfectly clear that he would have nothing of Mary if she remained sick during her pregnancy. That meant his interest in her was fading. He spent an hour a day with her and sent her gift, which was all. Of course rumors of him visiting Mary was questioned. Why did he visit his mistress daily? He never did that with Bessie Blount. Everyone said it was to get a glimpse of Katherine, and that was not a complete lie.

There were times where Mary fell asleep, or was too sick to see anyone. Henry spent that hour with Katherine then. They talked about everything and anything. They joked, played cards, Henry would present his rough and final drafts of the music he dearly loved to compose, and Katherine would sing at times.

"I shouldn't," Katherine said. She backed away. "I believe I'm coming down with something." She faked a cough.

Mary's smile fell, but nodded her head. "Then go rest, sister."

Katherine didn't have to be told twice.

**-Page Break-**

"You've been writing to her."

Katherine picked her head up and looked at her mother. "What?"

"Haven't you?" Elizabeth didn't look up from her Bible that rested on her lap.

Katherine stared at her mother with a bewildered expression. She had been writing to Anne since her departure, and that was in December. It was now the end of April.

"How do you know?"

"I am your mother, Katherine," Elizabeth said. She closed her Bible and gazed at her daughter. "I also know you love someone."

Katherine's eyes widened.

"And I know it is the king." Elizabeth stood up. "My one daughter is a whore for the king, pregnant with his bastard child. My mother daughter is shunned by my brother, only to return when he wishes her to."

Katherine was use to her mother's rants, but she had no clue where this one would lead to.

"Mother, I…"

A stoic expression was what her mother wore these days, and it only seemed to be getting worse

Elizabeth shook her head. "I cannot tell you who to love, but I will tell you to forget about the king. I won't tolerate this, Katherine. So I suggest you start spending time with another man, because I will not have you ending up like Mary and the queen."

Elizabeth then left her daughter's chambers. The door slammed a little too hard in her leave.

* * *

**Yikes! Why do you think Elizabeth said all that? What would you do in her shoes?**

**Based off of what you know of Katherine, what do you think she'll do?**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**See ya guys next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**How I have missed you all!**

**I apologize for such the long delay, but even though I am on summer vacation, and that does mean I will have more free time, I have summer homework to do . that's the lovely gift three AP classes give you. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks, love!**

**DaniNatureGirl313: Thank you so much xoxo**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you :)**

**~I own nothing and nobody, except for Katherine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 1524, The Middle of July**

July had come swiftly, bringing a slight chill in its wake. Soon it would be August and that meant the leaves would be changing color, the rain would come more often, and that the nights would be comfortable to sleep.

Katherine was more excited because her birthday was in three months. She would be turning fifteen, but she also knew that meant her uncle would be trying to marry her off very soon.

Taking heed to her mother's words, Katherine had spent time with Charles Edwardes. The twenty-five year old man was handsome, Katherine would admit, but his brown eyes were no comparison to the twinkling blue of the king's.

Charles was the perfect gentleman. He listened to Katherine, took her advice, he gave her his coat when she would shiver, and he helped her at times with the stressful matters of court.

"I hear that Mary is doing well, isn't she?" Charles walked beside Katherine as the afternoon sun shined high in the sky.

Katherine nodded her head. "She is well." And it was true. Mary had gotten better, just a little. "His Majesty keeps her locked away in her room, though."

"He worries for her and the baby. Their health is important."

"He is trying to keep a secret that everyone knows about hidden." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Charles chuckled. "May be so." He stole a side glance at Katherine. "How is His Majesty?"

"He is well, too." Katherine felt Charles's eyes burning holes into the side of her head. She gave him a weary look. "What?"

"Nothing," Charles said. He shook his head. "It just amazes me at how you have the king wrapped around your fingers," He laughed. "And you don't even know it."

Katherine scoffed, "If anything, it is His Majesty who has I wrapped around his fingers."

If the king had ever asked Katherine to do anything for him, she'd do it right away. If he asked her to leave court to spend the day with him, she would. If he asked her to sing him a song, she would. If he asked her why her uncle and father truly did invite him to their house two years ago, Katherine would have told him it all, and that frightened her.

Charles hummed, not believing her. He took her hand in his to lead her back to the palace when he felt how rough her hand was. He stopped in his tracks and turned her hands over so her palms were facing upwards. Tiny red dots were seen on both palms, along with some scratch marks, and they were cracked.

"By, God, woman," he exclaimed. "What have you done?"

"Sewing is what I did," Katherine said. She flinched when Charles pressed down on one of the scares.

Charles lifted her palm up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Your poor children," he mused. "They'll be walking around in clothing half made that don't fit them."

Katherine shook her head. "I'll have you know, my uncle plans on marrying me off to someone with a high position. That way I can buy my children their clothing," she snorted. "I will forever be miserable then."

"What about marrying a solider?"

Katherine looked at Charles from the corner of her eye, and a coy smile showed on her lips. "Possibly."

**-Page Break-**

George laid on the bed beside Mary. She had gotten worse over the months, the doctors feared she wouldn't make it.

Mary had dozed off, being asleep for almost an hour now, and that had given George time to think things over.

He would be the first one to admit it: He was scared. What happened if Mary died? He knew that his mother and Katherine would never forgive his father and uncle, and he knew Katherine would never forgive him. George wouldn't be able to forgive himself if such a thing happened. Then what if the child survived? George knew for certain that the king wouldn't recognize the child as his if it was a girl, and Katherine would be right – the child would be forever titled a bastard because of its family.

The scenario of Mary living also had to be taken into consideration. If Mary did survive then the child had to be a boy, it just had to be. Mary was the family's key in keeping a high position in life. If Mary were to give birth to a girl then all they had worked for would have been for nothing. Mary would then be seen as a whore, a shunned mistress of the king's. Her child then would grow up being known as a bastard still. Finding Mary a decent husband and a father for her child would prove to be a challenge.

The another situation could happen where Mary survives and the child dies…

George rolled over, planted his face into the pillow, and groaned.

Mary stirred. "Are you alright?"

George didn't remove his face from the pillow. He thought for a moment. Was he alright? No, he certainly wasn't, but who was suffering more? Mary was.

He lifted his head and turned back on his side, facing Mary. "I am fine, sister. How was your nap?"

"Wonderful," Mary yawned. She looked around the room, and then at George. "The king isn't here yet?"

Shaking his head, George looked down at the quilt's patterns. "No," he said. "He hasn't sent word either."

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and the king was usually here by now to see Mary. From time to time his visits were short, or he sent word that he couldn't come, but Mary assumed that he had important matters to deal with.

She pushed the negative thoughts back. "He shall be here soon, I'm sure."

George still didn't look up. "I saw him and Katherine having a lovely chat over a friendly game of cards."

Nothing about what George saw was friendly, though. How both – the king and Katherine – could be oblivious to the other's feelings was absolutely ridiculous. George had seen the king's eyes travel from Katherine's face to her bosoms, which she greatly teased him about, saying, "To see my bluff, M'lord, is here." She pointed to her face, and then to her chest. "Not here."

A snark comment from the king – "Then you should cover up, Lady Boleyn." – was made, and Katherine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You would be greatly disappointed then, M'lord, and I live to please my king."

George could feel the sexual attraction roll off of them.

Mary's determination flattened. "Oh." She leaned back against the pillows, her shoulders sagging. "I understand."

George lifted his gaze to Mary, who answered his unspoken question. "I do not blame him. Why sit here for an hour with me when he could be enjoying the day with Katherine? She's better company.

With not knowing how to respond to that, George sighed, looking anywhere but Mary. "They should at least open these windows for you, it's stuffy." George looked at the boarded windows. He got up and went to open them. "Why do they insist to make it look like a dungeon?"

"Because it is," Mary whispered to herself.

**-Page Break-**

_Dear Anne,_

_ This letter is brief but it must be sent. As you know, I will be fifteen in a few months, and you know what that means. Uncle will arrange my marriage. He wull find me a man to marry quickly._

_ And I am terrified._

_ I am not ignorant on this matter. I have seen first hand at what goes on with marriages, and knowing our uncle my husband will be someone of nobility. These noble men haven't a noble bone in their body. They lie, they cheat, they father illegitimate children, and go against everything they swore on when they took their vows, and what is in the Bible they so desperately try to live by._

_ I do not wish to become like every other female to these men. Where I am a sex toy, only to be used to birth sons. Is it wrong to say that I at least want one daughter? I shall never be able to think such thoughts once I am betrothed. I also know that my opinion will not matter, and what and who my husband does will not be my concern, but the people around me are his concern._

_ Please, write back with hast._

_ You know what to do._

_~Katherine_

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short :/ I try to make them longer, but I just don't wanna make them too long.**

**A lot of you have asked for the return of Charles, so I hope those of you liked the beginning of this chapter.**

**So guys, how many of you watch The Walking Dead? If you do, I'm thinking about starting a story, with my own OC of course! Tell me what you think, who you think her love interest should be, etc., etc. **

**I already have half of the first chapter typed, so just let me know if you think I should post it. PM me if you have any ideas!**


End file.
